The Ultimate Warrior
by xconversegirl99x
Summary: It was a normal day in West City, until something crash landed into the Earth. They gang checks it out and realize they can't defeat him. Now, they must train to fight the monster and destroy it. Before he destroys the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- New Threat Dead Ahead

"Come on, and try to hit me Goten! Trunks said. "You were so much better when you were 7."

_How rude! He can't say that._ "All right, you're in for it now Trunks! Goten said.

Goku instant transmitted to Capsule Corp with Gohan and Chi-Chi.

"Stupid says what?" Gohan said to Trunks.

"What?" Trunks said.

Goten elbowed Trunks to the face, and Trunks went to the ground.

"Aye, not fair! You're brother distracted me!" Trunks told me as he complained.

"Me and Gohan agreed to do that. So, get used to it." Goten replied.

"Why are you guys here in the first place?" Trunks asked as he rubbed the soon to be bruise on his face.

"Something destroyed our house." Goku said. "I called up Bulma, she said we could stay here until we get our house fix and ready." He continued.

"Well, thanks for sharing." Trunks said.

"Dad, do you know what destroyed our house?" Goten asked confused.

"I don't know, but Bulma said she will check it in the morning." Goku replied to Goten's question.

Videl flew to Capsule Corp

"Hey, everyone!" Videl said.

_I didn't know Videl was going to be here. I could have floss before to make sure I didn't have any of my lunch left in my teeth. I hope I look good. _Gohan thought to himself.

"So, why are you here, Videl?" Gohan asked. _That sounded so rude. I should have let someone else ask her._

"I came to get the dragon ball radar. My father thinks he could a double pimp kick to the face, but he landed on his back and broke it. I was wondering if I could make a wish for his back not to be broken." She answered Gohan's question.

"It seems like everyone is coming here. I guess I'm just that popular." Trunks said.

"Guys, we don't have that much time! Something just crashed landed into the earth." Bulma said.

"Do you know what it is?" Gohan asked.

"If I knew what it was, I wouldn't be asking you guys to check it out." Bulma said.

"How rude." Gohan said.

"Maybe, some debris from that thing crushed our house." Goku said.

"You maybe we right, but I'm on my way to check it out. So, Trunks dinner will be late today. Don't tell your father. He will be cranky if he finds out." She said.

"Alright, I won't tell him." Trunks said.

"I was wondering, can Trunks and I check out that thing that crashed landed into our planet?" Goten asked excited.

"Oh, hell no!" Chi-Chi said. "I'm not letting my little boy die because of some monster/alien thing." Chi-Chi said.

"I agree with Chi-Chi on this one! I don't want you to get hurt!" Bulma said.

"Come on, mom, I'm 15 and Goten is 14. We won't get hurt, we'll take a look at this thing and come back." Trunks said.

"The answer is still no, Trunks." Bulma said.

"Will it make a difference if I came along with them?" Videl asked. _This might get Gohan thinking he should come too, he would like to check out a mystery._ Videl thought to herself.

"Yeah, it would." Chi-Chi said. "Gohan, you're going with them." She continued.

"Why do I have to go?!" He asked confused.

"I'm your mother and I said so. And I think you would love to check it out." Chi-Chi said.

"Oh, all right, I'll go." He said, but he sounded annoyed. _Great, I did want to go, but if Videl goes I'm going to go into act stupid when your crush is around. I'll just get my act together._

"I got to get going, but I want all the details on the thing. Someone take great notes." Bulma said as she ran to her car.

"You know what, I'll start on dinner. Goku you go spar with Vegeta." Chi-Chi said.

_First time Mom let dad do that. _ Goten thought to himself.

"I think we should get going. It's almost 6:30." Videl said.

"Alright, let's go. Keep your power level down, we don't if that monster could sense power levels." Gohan said.

"All right, let's go!" Trunks said.

As they flew off into the sky it seems like this thing was going to be a threat.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Saiyan VS Monster

Chapter 2- Saiyan VS Monster

"Gahh! I hate flying!" Videl said but it sounded like she was complained.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"The stupid wind is drying out my contacts. It's hurting my eyes." She said.

"This is why we don't bring chicks along with us. We should of have gone alone." Trunks said.

"How rude!" Videl said.

"Gohan, you take Videl to the ground, Trunks and I will be okay on our own." Goten told Gohan.

"Do you know how much trouble I'll get in if mom finds out that I left you go alone. Or if you or Trunks got hurt. I'm sorry we have to go together. Gohan replied to his brother.

"All right, but maybe we should stop for a couple of minutes. I don't know if it's just me, but I'm straving. Does anyone have food on them?" Trunks said.

"No, I don't think so." Videl said.

_I'm going to die of starvation! I need some food now!_ Trunks thought to himself.

Bulma finally got to Goku's house.

"Wow, Goku wasn't kidding himself when he said his house was completely destroyed." Bulma told herself.

Bulma searched around the house, but she didn't see anything that could have destroyed it. She felt slightly confused.

"There's nothing that destroyed this damn house!" Bulma said, but she sounded angry. "Wait, what's that?"

Bulma noticed something unique. It was a spaceship that destroyed their house.

"There's no one in this spaceship." Bulma told herself. "How is that possible?"

She could find out some answer by taking a part of the spaceship home to analyze it. She ran back to her car in case, there was something in the spaceship, but crawled it out.

"Guys, I think we found that thing Mom was talking about." Trunks told the whole group.

"Why do you say that?" Goten said.

"Do you not feel that immense power level coming dead ahead?" Trunks asked the whole group this time.

"I feel it, but I never felt something this strong." Gohan said.

"Are we going to fight this thing or not?" Videl asked.

"We might have to." Goten said.

All the hybrid saiyans went super saiyan to increase their power tremendously. They all flew faster toward the unknown threat.

"Wait! You can't forget about me!" Videl shouted to them. "Last time I do something with just guys." Videl told herself.

_Well, I guess I know how to make a girl angry. Maybe I should go back and apologies for all of us. Please don't let those two idiots get hurt since I'm going back to get Videl._ Gohan thought to himself.

"Hey, you guys, I'm going back for Videl." Gohan said. "You guys can fight the threat alone, all right?"

Of course Goten and Trunks didn't hear a thing Gohan had just said. Gohan slightly sighed and went back to get Videl.

Before Gohan was able to apologies to Videl, she bitched slapped him across his face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Gohan asked confused.

"You saiyans left me behind here." Videl said. _Now, thinking about it, I shouldn't have slapped him I think he was going to say sorry. I can't believe I just did. I hope he still likes me. I just hope he does._ Videl thought to herself.

"Well, I came back to get you and say sorry for us leaving you." Gohan said rubbing his face."

"Oh." She said. "And I'm sorry for bitch slapping you. I just can't believe you left me here."

"I don't know why I left you, I was so excited to fight something. You know how long we have been at peace." Gohan said.

"I understand what you mean." She replied to him. "Wait, where's Goten and Trunks?"

"Where do you think?" Gohan answered her question with a question.

"Fighting that stupid new threat." Videl said.

"Yeah, that's what they are doing. Come on I'll give you a lift. If I go too fast just let me know and I'll slow down." Gohan said.

"Have you ever carried people before?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, when I was a kid, when the whole androids were destroying the earth." He replied to her question.

Before you know it, Gohan took off.

"Oh my gosh! Do you feel someone power level dropping?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, I do. And it's Goten." Gohan said.

"How do you know?" Videl said.

"I know his power level." He replied.

Trunks and Goten could barely keep up with the monster. They are too weak for him.

"Damn, I never knew how strong this guy is." Trunks said. "Let's show this monster what a couple of saiyans can do."

"All right, he won't like it when I shove my foot up his ass." Goten replied.

They both nodded.

Gohan and Videl had finally got to the fighting scene.

"Oh my gosh, is that the new threat?" Videl asked. "It looks like a monster."

"Yeah, it does." Gohan replied. "Stay here, I'm going to help them, and contact Capsule Corp stating we will be late for dinner." He continued on.

"All right, and tomorrow will you help me find the dragon balls?" She asked.

"Sure, I will love too, but I'll give you a senzu bean to give to your father." Gohan said. "But it would be a good idea to get them just in case. It's a date then." He continued.

"Okay." Videl said. _Score my first date with Gohan._

As Gohan took off to fight the new monster, will his strength be any good to defeat it.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Let's Make a Plan

Chapter 3-Let's Make a Plan

"AHHHH!" Gohan screamed. "Take this double pimp kick to the face!"

"Watch out hotshot, your brother is about to do a pimp kick to the face." Trunks told Goten.

"I always wanted to see someone do that in action." Goten said.

"Yeah, me too." Trunks said.

Gohan went to do the double pimp kick to the face, but it didn't work. The threat slapped him before he could reach him.

"Gohan!" Goten screamed.

Goten flew as fast as he could to save him before he went dead into the mountain.

"Gohan, you failed do the double pimp kick to the face." Goten said.

"Dude, shut up, you probably wouldn't be able to do it either." He replied.

"Touche." Goten told Gohan.

"Now, where's Trunks?" Gohan asked.

Goten looked at the spot they were at.

"Fighting the threat." Goten said.

The threat backhanded Trunks and he went flying in Videl's path.

"Videl, look out!" Gohan shouted.

With all her strength Videl put her arms out to block Trunks but the force he came was too strong for her. The flew at least a couple of more feet before they completely stopped.

"Are you guys okay?!" Gohan asked them.

"I'm fine, but Trunks beaten badly. I think we should head back to Capsule Corp and tell the gang what this thing is." Videl said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Goten said.

Gohan and Goten flew by Videl and Trunks to see how badly beaten Trunks was. Carefully, Videl and Goten put Trunks onto Gohan's back.

"It would take forever if we flew back to Capsule Corp." Goten said. "Wait, Gohan do you know how to do instant transmission?"

"Yeah, dad taught me how do it years back. Grab onto my shoulders we'll be home before we know it." He said. "And I get Trunks off my back."

"I don't weigh that much!" Trunks said.

Goten and Videl grabbed on to Gohan's shoulders and before they knew it they were back at Capsule Corp.

* * *

"You guys are back." Vegeta said.

"Do you guys know what time is it?!" Chi-Chi said.

"No, I don't." Goten said. "Why what time is it?" He asked.

"It's almost 9:30." She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry, we were fighting the new threat." Videl said. _I don't think that excuse will work at. I should have thought of something better._

"Where's Trunks' at?" Vegeta said.

"I'm right here." Trunks said.

"I don't see you son. Stop hiding and show your face to me." He said.

Trunks came off of Gohan's back and he didn't even have the strength to stand. Trunks fell to the ground the second he was on his feet.

"That guy was so strong, I'm shocked we made it out alive." Goten said.

"BULMA!" Vegeta screamed.

"What? What do you want?!" Bulma said as she came down the stairs. "What happen to all of you? Why are you guys coming back with bruises?"

"The thing that crashed landed into our planet is no ordinary thing. It's some monster that wants to kill us. We barely made it out alive." Goten said.

"I really thought that thing was only a little person who went to the wrong planet. I guess I was wrong." Bulma said.

"So, anyway what destroyed my house Bulma?" Goten asked.

"It was an empty spaceship. I honestly don't know how in the world that spaceship came here without anyone. I took a piece of the spaceship and it's one of the old saiyans ship. I think there's 2 monsters." Bulma said.

"2 monsters?!" Videl said confused. "The guys were barely able to hit the monster."

"You guys I think you're missing a big picture. We haven't fought something in 7 years. We're rusty. If we take some time to train we will be able to destroy this monster before this monster destroys the earth." Trunks said.

"Not a bad idea, but I train most of the day. So, I will be able to beat this thing within a hour. 2 hours max." Vegeta said.

"Goten, senzu bean me." Trunks said.

Goten took the senzu bean bag from the secret place he put it in Capsule Corp and gave one to Trunks.

"Thanks man." He said.

"No problem." Goten replied.

"I almost forgot why I came here. Gohan told me to give me a senzu bean to give to my father instead of using the dragon balls." Videl said.

"Okay." Goten said.

Goten went and dug into his bag and grabbed one more senzu bean and gave it to Videl.

"Thanks." She said.

Before we know it, Videl left to go back to Satan City to help her father.

"So, Gohan, Trunks and I may need another person to train with us. Do you want to train with us?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, of course, I can train with you guys." Gohan said.

"We can start tomorrow. I need to sleep, I'm tired." Trunks said.

"I agree with that statement." Goten said.

Trunks and Goten both go up to Trunks' bedroom to go sleep so they will be ready tomorrow to train with Gohan.

"So, Vegeta, I'm shocked you didn't come with us when we finding that new threat." Gohan said.

"I was preoccupied." He replied to Gohan's statement.

"Chocking on your own salvia doesn't count as being preoccupied." Goku said.

"Wow, the prince of saiyans choking on his own salvia." Gohan said.

"You got 10 seconds to get out of here before I rage on you so hard you will never be the same." Vegeta said.

Gohan ran upstairs before Vegeta started counting.

"So, when do you want to go fight this monster Vegeta?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I want to fight him alone." Vegeta replied.

"What's wrong with you? Do you want to get killed.?" Goku asked Vegeta very confused.

"I want to give this guy a try. He doesn't seem too tough." He replied.

"You are an idiot." Goku said.

"How? I just want to give this monster a shot." Vegeta said.

"No one can try this guy yet until we at least trained for 2 weeks straight." Goku said.

"Yeah, in your dreams." He replied. I train almost every single day. I want to get out of this house and do something. It gets boring of training every single day of your life. Vegeta continued on.

"It's your decision to do that. You can some fun with the rest of us, but you choose not to." Goku said.

"Whatever, it's almost 10:30 I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Vegeta said.

Vegeta goes upstairs to his room.

"I have to watch before he does something stupid. I have to watch him." Goku mutter to himself.

When they hybrid saiyans gets their butts beaten by this new threat, will Vegeta's every day training come in handy this fight?

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Vegeta VS Monster

Chapter 4- Vegeta VS Monster

5:30 in the morning at Capsule Corp.

Vegeta gets up and quietly goes down the stairs to leave to go fight this monster.

"Where are you going Vegeta?" Goku asked."

"Why are up so early?" Vegeta asked.

"Will you answer my question first?" Goku told him.

"Fine, I'm going to the park to calm my nerves and may train for a bit. It's no big deal." Vegeta said.

"Are you lying to me?" Goku said.

"No, I will never. And will you answer my question?" Vegeta asked.

"I always get up this early in the morning, when I'm in training session. And I thought you were going to do the same. I guess I was wrong." Goku told him as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Are you going to be training with the boys or not?" Vegeta asked.

"Nah, I'm going to train with Piccolo. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks agreed to train together. I was thinking to train with Piccolo." Goku said

"Well, I hope you have fun training with Piccolo." He said.

"Oh, I will." Goku said.

"I'm going to the park for some alone time. So, you don't have to bother me." Vegeta said.

"Okay, I won't bother you." He said.

Vegeta left Capsule Corp and flew in the direction of the monster.

"That asshole." Goku said to himself.

* * *

11:30 At Capsule Corp

"Has anyone seen Vegeta. I'm shocked he missed breakfast." Bulma said.

"I know where Vegeta is at." Goku said.

"Where is he?" Bulma asked.

"He's fighting this monster. I can feel his power level dropping." Goten said.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell is wrong with that fool?!" Goku said angrily.

"Honey, calm down." Chi-Chi told Goku.

"That son of a bitch can get his ass killed. Why is he so hard headed?!" Goku continued.

"Hey, try living with him." Bulma said.

Videl and Vegeta came into Capsule Corp. Vegeta wa badly beaten which had happen to his son the night before.

"Vegeta beware to get your ass killed!" Goku said.

Goku started to storm over to where Vegeta and Videl were at.

"Calm down, Goku. Vegeta can't even walk on his own." Videl said.

"Because he went to fight the monster alone without any help." Goku said.

"I didn't go to fight the monster, I went to check out what actually destroyed your house." Vegeta said.

"Don't lie to me. I could feel your power level the whole time when you were fighting him." Goku said.

Vegeta sighs.

"All right, you got me. I just wanted to see if I could take the monster by myself." He told Goku.

"Just because you can go super saiyan 3 doesn't mean you can destroy him by yourself." Goku told Vegeta.

"Why are you acting like an asshole?!" Vegeta asked confused. "That's usually me."

"Vegeta, you're like my best friend. And I knew you were going to get hurt. You train by yourself. You should try to train with someone. But you never want to give something new a try." Goku told him.

"You are my best friend. And I should give it a try. You wanna spar with me?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course." Goku said.

"I thought you were going to train with Piccolo." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, I lied to you, because you lied to me." Goku said.

"That's what I get, don't I?" He said.

"Yeah." Goku said. Within 2 weeks you can take the monster by yourself. You aren't ready for this fight. None of us are actually."

"That was a great day of training." Goten said.

"Nothing was cooler than Gohan's double pimp kick to the face." Trunks said.

"It's a gift." Gohan told them.

"Goten, can you give me a senzu bean?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, we got bad news, we're out of senzu beans. But I contacted Korn earlier and he will try to get up some senzu's before we start the fight." Goten said.

"Oh, great, that means I'll be in recovery for a long time." Vegeta said.

"I'll help you to the recovery zone." Bulma said.

Bulma helped Vegeta upstairs and they went into the recovery zone.

"So, son, are you going to show me how to do the double pimp kick to the face?!" Goku asked excited.

"All right, it will be best for me to do outside. Then, we will be ready to get the dragon balls with you Videl." Gohan said.

Videl smiled at Gohan's comment.

_Damn, I have never been this nervous in my life before. Maybe because I'm going on a date with a guy that I really like. I hope I can keep my cool and just act like I'm hanging out with one of my best friends._ Videl thought to herself.

"Okay, if you want to do the pimp kick to the face you must watch me to this." Gohan told us.

"I'm ready." Goku said.

"Okay, you want to have your right leg 67 degrees. Kick your leg as fast as you can." He said.

"Okay, why is called double pimp kick?" Trunks asked.

"I was getting there. You quickly switch your legs and do the same thing." Gohan said.

"It's so much cooler in action." Trunks said.

"How do you know what it looks like?!" Goku asked confused.

"In the training room there's a dummy and he practice it on there. Yeah Capsule Corp needs a new training dummy." Goten said.

"Yeah, with that power it will. I guess Mr. Satan doesn't know to switch quick enough. That's why he broke his back." Goku said.

"Yeah, that's how." Trunks said. "But remember Videl gave him a senzu bean."

"That reminds me. Let's go find those dragon balls." Gohan said.

"Yay, so much fun, I'm going to explode with happiness." Trunks said sarcastically.

"Gohan, why do Trunks and I have to come?" Goten asked.

"I want you guys to come, it's my first date with Videl, and the more people to help us it's the better." Gohan said.

"I'll go with you, but you have to get me and Goten something." Trunks said.

"You have a deal." Gohan said.

"I told you it would have worked. And you didn't believe me." Goten said.

"Oh, shut up Goten!" Trunks said to Goten.

Goten and Trunks ran inside to get the dragon ball radar.

"Videl, we're just about to go." Gohan told her. _I'm nervous I can feel sweat coming down my face. Does that mean something? I guess I really do like her. I hope I don't make the same mistake I done in the past with all the chicks I started to crush on. Act like a fool and make them runaway._ Gohan thought to himself.

Videl came out of Capsule Corp.

"So, how do I look?" Videl asked Gohan.

"You look wonderful as always." Gohan replied.

"Oh, thanks." Videl said as her cheeks turned bright red. _That was so sweet. I can't believe he said that about me._

"We'll probably only find a few dragon balls today, but by the end of the week we should find all of them." Gohan told her.

"Okay, and by the way my dad's back isn't broken. What's in that senzu bean from the start?" She asked Gohan.

"Korn has this special formula that makes you heal. I don't even know what it is." He told Videl.

"Oh." She said. "Wait, you got a bit of dried blood on your face. Here let me get it for you." She continued.

Videl licked her finger and wiped the dried blood off of Gohan's face.

"Thank you. It was probably from fighting my little brother and Trunks. Those two are great fighter for their age." He said.

"No problem I'm just trying to help." She said.

Trunks and Goten both came out of Capsule Corp.

"Are you guys ready?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I think we are." Videl said.

Trunks looks at Gohan then he looks at Videl.

"Awkward." He said aloud.

With Vegeta injured and Gohan and friends are going to get the dragon balls, can Goku stop this monster?

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Searching For The Dragon Balls

Chapter 5-Searching For the Dragon Balls

"So, how much longer until the we get the first dragon ball?" Videl asked Trunks.

"At least a half an hour. Why are you already tired of flying?" Trunks asked her.

"No, the wind is drying out my contacts." She replied.

"Do you ever wear your glasses?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, only at night at my house." She told Goten.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to wear your glasses in case you get into a fight." Gohan said.

"Yeah, that's true. They could become broken and you can no longer see." Goten said.

"Very good Goten." Trunks said.

"Bro, shut up." He told him.

"You guys I think that's the monster right there." Gohan said.

"Why do you say that?" Videl asked.

"Don't you feel that immense power level and people running and screaming?" He asked her.

"Yeah, now I do. Are we just going to get the dragon balls and not fight?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, we're not ready yet." Goten said. We could fight but I don't want to get my ass kicked again."

"Yeah, that's true, and that guy slaps hard. I wouldn't have excepted that." Trunks said.

"I would. He's like 10 feet tall. Of course he was going to slap hard." Goten replied to Trunks' statement.

"He's got a point there." Videl said. "Holy crap, what's that?" Videl asked.

"Hey, I think we found the first dragon ball!" Gohan said excited. "Good work team. 6 more to go."

"Come on Trunks, let's go get the shiny thing!" Goten said.

"Okay!" Trunks replied to Goten's happiness.

Trunks and Goten flew down to get the dragon ball.

"So, Videl I don't know how to say this, but I really like you. I mean I'm sweating like crazy." Gohan said.

"Oh, thank the lord. I really like you too. I was just too nervous to tell you." She said.

"While the boys are down there kiss me." Gohan said.

"All right. I will." Videl said.

Gohan and Videl kiss.

Goten and Trunks come back from getting the dragon ball.

"Way to go Gohan!" Goten said.

Gohan and Videl broke away from their kiss.

"And how much of that did you see?" Gohan asked Goten.

"Only the end." Goten and Trunks said simultaneously.

"I swear you better not tell mom or she will have a panic and heart attack." Gohan said.

"Are you kidding me?" Videl said.

"No, he's not. She's weird." Trunks said. "Oh, here's the dragon ball. Where should we put it?"

"Keep it in that bag that you brought." Videl said.

"You mean his man purse?" Goten asked.

"For the last damn time it's called a satchel!" Trunks said.

"Yeah, I know what it's called Trunks, I just like to irritate you by saying man purse."Goten said.

"I hate you!" Trunks said.

"Will you two stop fighting?!" Videl asked. "Where's the second dragon ball?"

"It's about 15 minutes away." Trunks said.

"That's not too bad. All right, let's get moving, I got a text from mom saying dinner will be ready in about an hour." Gohan said.

"That means mom making something really good." Goten said.

"I hope something good." Trunks said.

"Will it be okay with I stay with you guys for a little while? My dad is trying to learn the pimp kick to the face." Videl asked.

"What's wrong with your dad?" Gohan asked. "And yeah, I think you should be able to stay in Capsule Corp."

"Omg, thank you. You don't know how much I hate hearing grunting every night I'm trying to sleep." Videl said.

_Anyways, I think Videl is my girlfriend, but you know I'm not for sure. I still can't believe they saw me kissing her. Goten, I hope you don't tell mom, I'll kill you._ Gohan thought to himself.

"Gohan, Trunks and I are going to get the second dragon ball. You and your girlfriend can go back home, only if you want too." Goten said.

"Yeah, we can do that." Gohan said. "Remember if mom finds out I'll kill the both of you, okay.

"Yeah, yeah, we won't tell her geez." Trunks said. "Just because we did one time when were kids he excepts us to do it when we're teens.

"We might, besides that, let's the second dragon ball!" Goten said.

Trunks and Goten flew in the direction of the dragon ball.

"So, next time weren't not going to bring Trunks and Goten, am I right?" Videl asked Gohan.

"I don't know, they always say they hate coming, but when were in action they love to irritate me somehow." Gohan replied. "Let's just let them come. I hope they won't bother me like they did today.

"All right, and my dad wants to meet you." Videl said.

"What?" Gohan replied.

"My dad wants to meet the guy who gave him the senzu bean and I said you did. Please don't hurt me." Videl said.

"I'm not going to hurt you and I already met your dad." Gohan said.

"How do you know my dad?" Videl asked.

"When I fought Cell, I met him there." Gohan said.

"Oh, so you were the kid who actually killed Cell?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, that's me." He replied.

"I knew my father couldn't do it." She replied. "He needs to stop taking all the credit."

"Yeah, he needs to stop." He replied.

Videl and Gohan started to fly back to Capsule Corp.

* * *

Trunks and Goten fly down to the dragon ball.

"Damn, could it be any darker down here." Trunks said.

"And it's not even night time yet." Goten said.

"Yeah, I know right, I think I see it." Trunks said.

"No, I got it." Goten said.

"You got the last one, I get this one." Trunks said.

"Are we really going to fight over who's going to get it?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Trunks replied to his question. "I'll get it."

Trunks grabbed the second dragon ball.

"Come on, let's get back to Capsule Corp before our moms have a panic attack." Goten said.

"All right." He replied.

* * *

At Capsule Corp

"Dad, I thought you were broken." Trunks said.

"Korn found more senzu beans. I ate one." He replied.

"So, how many dragons do you have?" Goku asked.

"We have 2." Goten said.

"You guys eat dinner and go to bed. You had a long day." Vegeta said.

"Okay." Goten and Trunks said simultaneously.

So, far the gang has 2 out of the 7 dragon balls, will Gohan and Videl romance bloom or will Trunks and Goten bring it down?

End up of Chapter 5


	6. Searching For The Dragon Balls Again

Chapter 6- Search For the Dragon Balls… Again

"So, are we going to start finding the dragon balls?" Trunks asked.

"Actually, we might go tomorrow. I just want to train for the day." Gohan said asked he sipped his coffee.

"I wanted to go today." Goten said.

"Stop acting like a little kid, you guys embarrassed me right in front of Videl." Gohan said.

"I'm sorry, brother." Goten replied to him. "I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend! And I forgive you." Gohan said.

"Gohan, would you mind if Goten and I go out and search for more dragon balls?" Trunks asked Gohan.

"You know that's a good idea. Just find a few and come back." Gohan replied to Trunks' question.

"All right, let's go Goten!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Okay! Don't forget your man purse!" Goten said.

"It's called a satchel!" Trunks said.

"I know what it's called." Goten said.

Trunks and Goten both go upstairs to grab the dragon ball radar and Trunks' man purse.

Videl comes into Capsule Corp.

"Videl, what are you doing here?"Gohan asked. "I told you we weren't going to find any dragon balls today."

"I know, I got your call. I wanted to hang out with you." She said.

"You do? I'm going to train all day long. I don't want you to get hurt." Gohan told her.

"I want to help you train." She said.

"All right, I'll guess that will work." Gohan said.

Trunks and Goten partially come down the stairs to see Gohan and Videl alone.

"Shhh." Trunks told Goten.

Trunks and Goten quiet go down the stairs, until Goten trips down the stairs and Gohan and Videl notice them.

"Thanks a lot Goten!" Trunks said.

"Shut the fuck up Trunks!" Goten said.

"Whoa, watch the language." Videl told Goten.

"Are you guys going to find the dragon balls?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, we're about to get going." Goten said.

* * *

Trunks and Goten leave Capsule Corp and fly in the direction of the nearest dragon ball.

An Hour Later

"Hey, dude we're by the first dragon ball." Goten said.

"Awesome, okay, you go get it." Trunks said.

"Okay, I will. Here hold the dragon ball radar." Goten said as he handed Trunks the dragon ball radar.

Goten flew down the get the dragon ball.

* * *

"Wow, I never knew how good of fighter you were." Videl said.

"I learned from the best." Gohan said.

"So, you learned from your father?" Videl asked him.

"No, I learned from Piccolo he's not that bad of a trainer you just have to see his heart and not his skin." Gohan said.

"Oh, I understand. It seems so much better without everyone watching us." Videl told Gohan. "What is this room?"

"This is the third training room in Capsule Corp on this floor." Gohan said.

"So, you wanna show me how do the double pimp kick to the face?" Videl asked.

"Sure, I would love too." Gohan said.

"And by the way this is the best second date I have ever been on." Videl said.

_So, that's why she wanted to hang with me. She thinks this our second date. Why the hell would she think that? I haven't even asked the chick out. You know what I'll just go along with it. Until I can't take it anymore._ Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

"Hey, where's the nearest dragon ball now?" Goten asked Trunks.

"It's right here. After we get this one, we go home. I'm hungry." Trunks said.

"Dude, you're always hungry." Goten said.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up about it." Trunks said. "Let me get that dragon ball."

Trunks flew down to get the dragon ball.

_I wonder how Gohan is doing with his date with Videl. He problem is sweating up an ocean because he was nervous. He was nervous yesterday too. I wish I was able to see him on his second date, since he states Trunks and I ruin his first on._ Goten thought to himself.

"Hey, Trunks, hurry up! My stomach is growling like nobody's business!" Goten screamed at Trunks.

"I can't see anyting! It's so dark down here!" Trunks shouted back to Goten.

Trunks kicks something hard.

"Damn! That hurt!" Trunks said. "Goten! I found the dragon ball!"

"That's awesome! Get your ass back up here so we can head home!" Goten said.

"Okay, I'm coming now." Trunks said.

Trunks flew up toward Goten.

"Let's go." Goten said.

"All right." Trunks said.

Trunks and Goten started to fly back toward Capsule Corp.

"Dude, we might be able to get back to see Gohan with on his date with Videl." Goten told Trunks.

"I would love to see that." Trunks said.

* * *

"That was a great date, Gohan." Videl said.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." He replied.

"We have to do again, please." Videl stated. "And without Trunks and Goten it seem more peaceful."

"It's always peaceful when those two aren't around." Gohan said.

"Hey, guys, we're back!" Trunks said.

_No! They came back too early!_ Gohan thought to himself. "So, did you find those 2 dragon balls?" He asked them.

"Yeah, we did." Goten said.

"That's great, well, I better get going." Videl said.

"So, are you going to plant one on her, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"No, I'm not going to do that." Gohan said. "Why would you think that?" Gohan said as slightly moved his head to give the boys a sign saying his mom was right behind them.

"Well, I hope you have a nice relationship with her." Trunks said.

"Goten, remind me to super glue Trunks' mouth shut." Gohan said to Goten.

"All right, I will." Goten said.

"Traitor!" Trunks said. "Well, I'm going to go wash my hair."

"Get soap in your eyes." Goten said.

"Okay, I will." Trunks said.

"What the hell?" Gohan asked confused.

"It's an inside joke I have with Trunks." He told Gohan.

"You guys are weird." He said. "Give me the dragon ball radar I'm going to look for the last 3 dragon balls."

"Okay, but I'm going to warn you. They're on the other side of the planet." Goten told his brother.

"Great." Gohan said.

Gohan left Capsule Corp to go get the dragon balls.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Vegeta's Pride

Chapter 7 Vegeta's Pride

One week later, and everyone has been training like nobody's business. Vegeta decides he's strong enough to take on this monster. He only let's Trunks and Goten know, but the bad thing is they tell Goku.

"Vegeta, you have no idea what you're getting yourself in." Goku told him.

"I'm strong enough, Kakarot. I don't need your sass." Vegeta replied.

"Sass?" Goku question Vegeta. "I'm only doing this is to keep your god damn ass alive!" Goku shouted at Vegeta.

"He's hurting the people of Earth! We have to stop him. He can destroy the whole planet." Vegeta said.

"Look, Vegeta, I know what the thing can do, but you're not strong enough. You have to listen to me Vegeta." Goku said.

"Bye, Kakarot." Vegeta said.

Vegeta walked to the door and shut it. He sighed when he got outside and took off to the direction of the monster.

"Hey, Goku, where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"About to fight the monster." He told her.

"Did you try to stop him?!" Bulma asked confused.

"Yes, but that son of a bitch is so hard headed and I couldn't change his damn mind." Goku sighed. "I have to stop him before he gets hurt." Goku said. Goku powers up to super saiyan.

"Goku, listen, he's going back because of his pride. You know that, he has to prove himself." Bulma told him.

"But he's going to a losing battle." He told Bulma.

"Oh." Bulma said.

Trunks and Goten come downstairs.

"Where's that immense power level coming from?" Trunks asked.

"It's my dad, retard." Goten said.

"Why are you guys so mean to each other?" Bulma asked. "I thought you guys were best friends."

"It's one of the things that we do. It's our inside joke." Trunks told his mother. "So, momo, what's for breakfast? I'm straving."

"Well, we're having pancakes. Would you muscle heads like to help me make them?" Bulma asked them.

"I would love too, but I rather watch Gohan and Videl on their training date." Trunks said.

"Trunks! You weren't supposed to say that! I don't want my dad to know that I'm spying on my brother." Goten said.

"Oh, right. So, forget what I just said." Trunks said.

"Why do you like to spy on Gohan?" Goku asked.

"We make him nervous. I want him to be extra nervous."Goten said.

"Teenagers are weird, I'm putting that out in the world." Goku said.

Trunks rolled his eyes at Goku statement. Trunks and Goten ran to the third training room to see if Gohan and Videl were in there.

"I thought you said they would be training." Trunks said.

"That's what the text said." Goten replied to Trunks.

"Hey, guys! Are you going to train or stare deeply into the room?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, I thought you were on a date." Trunks said.

"Nah, why would I have a date at 8 o clock in the morning? And why would you think that retard?" Gohan asked.

_Am I going to tell him the truth? Damn, this is hard. And why did he call me a retard?_ Trunks thought to himself.

"We thought you were going to be training with Videl at this time." Trunks replied.

"And did you read that text message I got?" Gohan asked.

"Why are you asking us so many questions? Is it ask Goten and Trunks thousands of questions day?" Goten asked.

"I want the truth, and only the truth." Gohan said.

"We read the text message you got." Trunks said.

"I knew it! I knew you guys wanted to snoop on me. I sent a text to myself saying I'm Videl." Gohan said.

"He got us." Goten said.

Trunks and Goten ran in the other direction of Gohan and ran into Goku.

"You guys don't have anywhere to go now." Goku said. "Come on get dressed."

"What? Why?" Goten asked his father.

"Just because I said so. Get dressed we don't have too much time left before he gets killed." Goku said.

"Who?" Trunks asked.

"Just do what I said!" Goku screamed with anger.

"All right, we'll be done within 10 minutes." Goten said.

Goten and Trunks both went upstairs.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta, wants to fight the monster alone." Goku told him son.

"What's wrong with him? Did he learn his lesson? Did you try to stop him?!" Gohan bombarded him with a lot of questions.

"I did try to stop him, but he's his stupid pride that's making him to this. You, Goten, Trunks, and I are going to help him." Goku told him.

"That's a really good idea, dad." Gohan said. "Should I go now? We really don't know how much longer Trunks and Goten are going to take to get dress." Gohan told his father.

"You that's a good idea, but I want us all to go at the same thing." Goku told Gohan. "Excuse me." Goku walks up part of the stairs. "Goten, Trunks you better hurry up or no more food for you!" Goku shouted up the stairs.

Goten and Trunks came down seconds after Goku said.

"We are here. Now, where are we going?" Trunks asked.

"We're going to fight that monster, right now." Goku told the boys.

"What? Why? I don't think we're strong enough, but that's my opinion." Trunks and Goten said simultaneously. "We have to stop doing this."

"Okay, let's go." Goku said.

Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Goku went to the front door and powered up to super saiyan. Goku opened the door and they all went outside. From then they went in the direction of the monster Vegeta's fighting.

* * *

"Take this you son of a bitch!" Vegeta screamed at him as he shot of galick gun.

"So, this is where dad went." Trunks said.

"Did he tell me where he was going?" Goku asked Goten.

"He can be slow on somethings." Goten replied.

Vegeta backed up into Goku.

"What the hell? Where the hell did you come from?!" Vegeta asked Goku.

"I came from you house. We are here to help you." Goku told him.

"Oh, great." Vegeta said.

"I got a good idea!" Gohan said.

"What is it?" Goten asked.

"We all shot a powerful blast on the count of 10 and maybe that will destroy him." Gohan told the whole group.

"That's not too bad." Goku said.

"All right, let's do it." Trunks said.

They all went a few feet back.

"1 2 3…." Goku started to say.

"4 5 6…." Vegeta finished Goku's line.

"7 8." Gohan said.

"9" Trunks said.

"10!" Goten screamed at the top of his lungs.

Goku shot his Kamehameha, Vegeta shot his Big Bang Attack, Gohan shot a super masenko, Goten shot a Kamehameha and Trunks shot a Burning Attack.

The monster went flying for miles.

"We did it!" Goten said.

"Calm down, hotshot, let's wait a bit we don't know for sure." Trunks said.

"Yeah, that's true, so what are we going to do now?" Goten asked.

"We can feel this guy power level. Let's just go home." Gohan said.

"Come on, let's go." Goku told them.

* * *

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl were outside enjoy themselves.

"So, how are you and Gohan doing? I heard you guys had 2 dates already." Bulma asked Videl.

"You know, how most friends are. He hasn't asked me out. I wish he would." Videl replied to Bulma.

"If he truly likes you, he will ask you out at the right time." Bulma said.

"I hope he will soon." Videl told Bulma.

"He's going to ask you out, he always gets advice from his father." Chi-Chi told Videl.

"Really? So, he's going to do!" Videl sounded excited.

"The only thing is, he's nervous. Trunks and Goten make him nervous." Chi-Chi told her. "I'll find a way to keep the boys busy."

"Thanks you so much! You don't know how much I'm thanking you." Videl told Chi-Chi.

The guys fly down.

"Hey guys!" Bulma said.

"Hi, mom!" Trunks said.

"So, how was fighting the monster? Like last time." Videl asked them.

"You know it was the same, but we had a new plan this time." Gohan said nervously.

"Trunks, Goten, will you go fishing? We're going to have fish for dinner." Chi-Chi told them.

"But we're going to train." Goten said.

"Please, you guys get to choose what we have for dinner tomorrow." Chi-Chi trying to make a compromise with them.

"That's all right with me." Goten said. "Come on Trunks let's go."

"All right." Trunks said.

Trunks and Goten flew to the closet pond.

"Well, we're going to train." Vegeta said.

Vegeta and Goku went inside Capsule Corp.

"Videl, we need to talk… alone." Gohan told her.

"Fine, we'll leave." Bulma said.

Bulma and Chi-Chi went inside.

"I've liked for a long time. I know we broke up months back. I just want to know, will you give me a second chance?" Gohan asked her.

"Gohan, I know we had a bad break up and I don't want that to happen again." Videl started to say. "Ususally I don't give second chances, but your one of the lucky ones."

"So, we're going back out?" Gohan asked to be for sure.

"Yeah, we are, but if you ever dump me again for something stupid, you won't be getting another chance." Videl told him.

"I understand, but remember I also want Pan to be happy." Gohan said.

"Yeah, she does miss you." Videl said.

"So, do I get to see her?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, of course, you could have come anytime." Videl told her.

"Really, well, I feel really stupid." Gohan said.

"Don't feel stupid, come on let's help Bulma and your mom make dinner." Videl replied to Gohan.

"Okay." Gohan told Videl.

* * *

"I wonder why your mom wanted us to get fish. I thought she hated fish, hypocrite." Trunks said to Goten.

"Maybe she wanted us out of Gohan's heir. I know he likes Videl, maybe they're going out again." Goten told Trunks.

"Yeah, that's true, he did take it hard for the breakup." Trunks said.

"I thought they got a divorce, but he has a kid." Goten replied to Trunks.

"Whoa, whoa… wait, Gohan has a kid?!" Trunks asked Goten confused. "When did this happen? And how did I miss it?!

"Pan, she's a baby, you know Gohan and Videl broke up 11 months ago. They broke up when Gohan started like some chick. She did that because she was jealous." Goten told Trunks.

"Wow… I never realize how stupid Gohan can be." Trunks said. "So, when he was on the phone late at night, saying when can I see her. Was he talking about Pan?" Trunks asked Goten.

"Yeah, he was. And how did you know he did that?" Goten asked.

"Midnight snack." Trunks said.

Goten laughs.

"We got 2 giant fish. Want to go back?" Goten asked.

"Yeah." Trunks said. "Let's mess with Gohan, just for the hell of it." Trunks continued.

"Why not." Goten replied.

Trunks and Goten grabbed on fish and started to fly in the direction of Capsule Corp.

"Kakarot, I think we need to fuse." Vegeta said.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Here Comes Gogeta

Chapter 8- Here Comes Gogeta

"What?!" Everyone asked confused.

"I said, Kakarot, I think we need to fuse." Vegeta said again.

"What… why?" Bulma asked.

"Woman, you have no idea how strong this guy is." Vegeta started to say. "If we fuse, do you know how strong we will be?!" Vegeta questioned her.

"That would be a high power level. Yeah, indeed." Bulma replied to Vegeta. "But you broke the porta earing." Bulma continued.

"We can do the fusion dance!" Goku said excitedly.

"Sometimes I regret crushing that earing." Vegeta told himself. "I'm a warrior, not some ballerina!" He told Goku.

"Me and Trunks can fuse to Gotenks. We maybe rusty, but we can give it a try." Goten said.

"Yeah, we can, but I don't want too." Trunks said.

"What?!" Goten asked confused. "Why not?!"

"It's been 7 years, which will be so weird doing that dance." Trunks replied.

"Like father, like son." Bulma said.

"But if we don't fuse, we're all going to die." Gohan said.

"Fine! I'll do, but people owe me." Vegeta said.

"What dad said." Trunks told the group.

"Fu…sion…ha!" Goku and Vegeta said.

Before anyone could blink Gogeta was standing right infront of them.

"How's this going to work out, our husband are one person." Bulma said.

"Honestly, I don't know." Chi-Chi replied to Bulma.

"Remember this is the last time we're doing this, unless something in the future happens." Gogeta said.

"On second thought, I don't think we have to fuse." Goten told Trunks.

"Thank the lord." Trunks said.

"Haha, but we can be amused when our dads do it." Goten said.

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Thanks Goten." Trunks replied to Goten.

"Once the 30 minutes are up, we're coming back to strangle the life out of you." Gogeta said to their sons.

"Okay… let's be far away from them." Trunks told Goten.

"So, should we go after this monster or not?" Gogeta questioned the whole group.

"Yeah, go ahead, don't get your ass killed." Gohan told them.

"Oh, shut up Gohan, or we'll be coming after you instead." Gogeta started to say. "Remember Gogeta is the strongest saiyan alive." Gogeta finished.

Gogeta flew from capsule corp to the monster.

Videl knocked at the door of capsule corp.

"I got this." Trunks said. Trunks went over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Videl. Is that Pan? She's so cute."

Videl came into Capsule Corp.

"Thanks Trunks, that really means a lot." Videl to him.

"So, how old is she?" He asked her.

"She's about 7 months." She replied to him.

"Sometimes I wish I had an older sibling." Trunks said to himself. He went back to hang out with Goten.

* * *

Gogeta flew by the monster.

"Hmmm…. I think he's fighting a losing battle." Gogeta started to say. "I'm going to shove my foot up your ass. I'm gonna show what a true saiyan is." Gogeta finished.

"If you're going to show him what a true saiyan is, I'm going to show him what a true human is." Hercule said.

"This is no place for weaklings. So, you need to get your ass up and go." Gogeta told him.

"I'm world champion. I can defeat this guy with my eyes close." He replied to Gogeta.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Gogeta told him. "Out of my way, a true fighter is about to fight."

Gogeta powered up to super saiyan.

"Show your ugly face!" Gogeta shouted to the monster.

The monster came out slowly and did a loud roar.

"I think that means like get this battle started." Gogeta told himself.

The monster stood there like nothing was bothering him.

"Too nervous? I'll make the first move then." Gogeta said.

* * *

Bulma turned on the TV.

"There's someone attacking the monster that's in North City! They're kicking his butt anyway so, we don't need to worry about that. I do see the world champion here." The reporter said.

Videl sighed.

"Videl, what's wrong?" Goten asked her.

"It's my father. He thinks he's the strongest doof in the world, but he isn't." Videl started to say. "I know he'll get killed."

"What the hell is wrong with him? He knows he isn't strong, but why does he keep doing that?" Trunks asked Videl. "It makes no sense to me. It kinda of drives me insane."

"I think it drives all of us insane, we could all be world champions, but he wants to keep his stupid title, so we let him." Goten said.

"You know that's true." Gohan said.

"I feel bad for all you; I wish he wouldn't do this. I'm sorry." Videl said.

"It's not your fault, it's your father's fault." Trunks said.

Videl sighs.

"I wonder how Gogeta is doing." Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

Vegeta and Goku separated from Gogeta.

"Awww shit. We're doing so well." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, he has a lot of damage." Goku said.

"Let's go back. And you fool, don't even think about going to fight this guy. You'll get killed." Vegeta told Mr. Satan.

"Nah, the world champion has to get a chance to fight him." Mr. Satan said.

"When you get killed, I'll tell Videl it was your entire fault." Goku said

"All right." He replied to Goku.

"idiot!" Vegeta mumbled to himself.

"Come on, Vegeta, let's go." Goku said to Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta flew in the direction of Capsule Corp.

* * *

"You're on babysitting duty. Me and Gohan are going on a date." Videl told Trunks. "She should stay asleep through the whole date, but if she doesn't it's probably because of her diaper, hungry or just wants fun."

"No sweat, Videl, Trunks and I can do this." Goten said proudly.

"How do we change a diaper?" Trunks asked.

"I'll rather you learn, than me teaching you. Have fun." Videl said.

"Goten, remember- Gohan hands Goten two twenty dollar bills. "You mess this up; I'm going to kill you in your sleep. You too Trunks." Gohan told them.

"Okay." Goten said.

"So, we're parents now." Goten started to say. "Let's get dinner."

"Okay, I watch her, you get dinner." Trunks said.

"All right, let's go." Goten said. Goten left the room and went to the kitchen.

Trunks walks over to Pan's crib.

"You're a cute baby." Trunks said.

Vegeta and Goku come into capsule corp.

"Hey, son, you wanna train?" Goku asked Goten.

"I can't, Trunks and I are being parents." Goten said as he walked back to Pan's room.

"Um… what does he mean about that?" Vegeta asked Goku confused.

"Goten, what do you mean by that?" Goku asked him. "You're only 14."

"I should say, Trunks and I watching Pan, while Gohan and Videl go on a date." Goten told his father and Vegeta.

Bulma walks in the living room.

"Hey, guys is this killed?" Bulma asked Vegeta and Goku.

"No, but we know he's badly injured." Vegeta told his wife.

"That's really good." Bulma said. "Are you guys going to go back?"

"We haven't talked about it at all, so we don't know." Goku told her.

"Oh." Bulma said.

"Where's Trunks I need to talk to him and Goten?" Vegeta asked.

"I actually don't know, but they can't leave until Videl and Gohan get back." Bulma replied to her husband.

"It doesn't matter anyways. Come on, Kakarot, let's go get dinner." Vegeta said.

"Okay." Goku said.

Vegeta and Goku both walk into the kitchen to go get dinner.

* * *

"Dude, if you have to fart do it in the bathroom." Goten told Trunks.

"It wasn't me." Trunks said.

"Maybe, it's Pan." Goten and Trunks said simultaneously. "We really need to stop doing that."

"Do you know how to change a diaper?" Goten asked Trunks.

"Do I look like a parent to you?" Trunks asked Goten.

"What do we do?!" Goten asked confused.

"Umm… look it up on the internet!" Trunks said.

"Let's take the diaper off first." Goten said. "Oldest goes first."

"Oh, hell to the no." Trunks said.

"Just do it, you weenie, I done it before." Goten told him.

"Why don't you just do it?!" Trunks asked Goten confused.

"Do you want to learn how to do now or later?" Goten told him.

"What should I do?" Trunks asked.

"Forgive it out yourself." Goten said as he sat back down in the chair.

_Goten, you so owe me something._ Trunks thought to himself.

* * *

Two hours later

"That was a great date, Videl." Gohan said.

"It was the best date I have ever been on." Videl told Gohan. She slightly smiled at him.

"Yeah, let me check up on Pan." Gohan said. Gohan walked down the hallway to Pan's room. Gohan opens the door and see the room is a mess. Goten looks fine and Trunks is covered baby powered.

"Hey, Gohan, when did you get home?" Goten asked his older brother.

"You made Trunks take a shot of taking care of the baby did you?" Gohan asked his little brother. "And I just got home."

"Yeah, he owes me." Goten replied. "That's great, you can watch her now."

"Oh, shit oh, shit! I have never done this before. And I don't want to go through this shit ever again" Trunks said.

"I'll pay you both 20 bucks." Gohan told Trunks.

"So, when is your next date?" Trunks asked Gohan.

"And that's what I thought." Gohan said. They all laughed at Gohan's comment.

"Are you going to help us clean the room?" Goten asked his brother.

"Let's go." Gohan said.

"So, what time are we going to get back tomorrow?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"I say we should go early." Vegeta replied. "Maybe around 5:30."

"All right, I'll see then." Goku said. "I'm going to bed." Goku walked upstairs to the guest bedroom him and Chi-Chi been sharing since their house got completely destroyed almost 2 weeks ago.

"Yeah, me too." Vegeta said.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Gogeta Strikes Back

Chapter 9-Gogeta Strikes Back

"So, we got our babysitters for Pan." Gohan told Videl. "My brother and Trunks are willing to do it again."

"Really? Most people say she's a pain in the ass when it comes to changing a diaper." Videl told Gohan. "I'm glad they're doing this for us."

"Yeah, they will be doing this sooner or later." Gohan said.

"Uh… that's true. Come on let's go to bed." Videl said.

* * *

5:30 A.M. at Capsule Corp

"So, we have to be around the monster before Hercule gets back their." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, he's gonna get killed and Videl won't be too happy about that." Goku told Vegeta as he slightly shooked his head.

"It's Mr. Satan he thinks he saved the world, but your son did." Vegeta turned around. "He infuriates me, I should expose him for the coward he is." Vegeta told Goku.

"That's a good idea, but who would believe us." Goku told Vegeta. "We may have the gang, but that's not nothing compared to the whole West City believing Mr. Satan."

"I don't care anyway, come on let's get going." Vegeta told Goku. "Let's fuse first though."

"Let's get to it." Goku said.

"So, Gohan, how does it feel to have Pan with you again?" Goten asked his brother. "I know you were a little depress when Videl and Pan left some months back.

"Goten, I'm extremely happy that we can still be a family." Gohan said to Goten. "I love Pan with my heart. I really did miss her."

"She really cute, I'm jealous." Trunks said.

Gohan slightly smiled at Trunks comment, he continued to look at the beautiful baby in his arms. Videl walks in back doesn't knock.

"So, are you Videl going to get married?" Goten asked his brother excitedly.

"Maybe, I'm glad she gave me a second chance." Gohan told Goten. Gohan put Pan in her crib calmly. "If I had a chance to marry her right now, would I. Yeah, I would."

"Ohhh you really do like her." Trunks started to say. "Ask her to marry you."

"Dude, calm down, we have been dating for a week I'm going to wait a while. A good surprise." Gohan said as he smiled. Videl left the room.

"Wow." Trunks said as he looked around. "I never realized how lame you can be." Trunks told him. "Come on, Goten let's go train."

* * *

"Hello, monster. Do you remember me?" Gogeta asked him. "If not, I'm the guy who kicked you ass the other day. I hope you're not too mad about that."

"You guys came back too." Mr. Satan asked Gogeta.

"Why are you still here?" Gogeta asked him.

"I'm going to prove to him I'm the strongest in the world." Hercule said.

"Fool! I'm stronger than you. I'll be the one who's going to be in the front of cover of North City breaking news magazine. Go fight your teddy bear. I got business to do." Gogeta proudly told Herucle.

"Please, let me try." Hercule plead to Gogeta.

"Bombs away!" Gogeta said. "Take this double pimp kick to the face!" Gogeta told him.

"huhh." Gohan looked around confused.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Goten asked his brother.

"I feel like someone is doing my move." Gohan said.

"Go back to sleep." Goten said.

Gogeta did the double pimp kick to the monster and he went flying in the city.

"My son didn't say he would have gone that far!" Gogeta sounded worried. "We have to save the city."

Gogeta flew as fast as he could and went behind the monster and tried to stop him.

"Damn! He's really heavy!" Gogeta said.

"With my help we could stop him!" Hercule shouted toward him.

"If you're trying to help me, you're going to make yourself look like a fucking tool! Back off!" he told him.

Gogeta finally stopped him.

"That got a lot out of me." Gogeta told himself. He searched himself for a senzu bean. He found one, and ate one. "With this move everyone should be watching I only do this one for the kids at home."

"What move do you think dad's going to do?" Gohan asked him brother.

"I don't know." Goten replied to his brother. He crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Final Kamehameha!" Gogeta shouted at him.

The blast hit the monster and we went flying into the city we could barely hold on and part of his body exploded.

"The's gross!" Gogeta said.

Part of the monster damaged area went back to normal.

"I think the damaged was so damaged most of it could go back." Gogeta said with a smirk on his face. "You're fighting a losing battle. You're fighting a true saiyan."

"That's great, you want to teach me how to do that?" Mr. Satan asked him.

"No, it's our special move. I'm going home." Gogeta said. Goku and Vegeta separated from their fusion.

"What? That one seem so short. How did we fuse back so fast?!" Vegeta asked confused.

"That move we did had a lot of energy and it took time away from us being fused." Goku told Vegeta. "Some of the rules are stupid."

"Yeah, they are." Vegeta said. "Let's go Kakarot."

Vegeta and Goku flew off in the direction of capsule corp.

"Don't leave me out any longer!" Hercule said. "Some saiyans."

"Should we go back and save him?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"Why? He's going to ask us for some training. I don't think that's a good idea, he's too slow for us to train him." Vegeta told him.

"Fine!" Goku exclaimed to Vegeta.

* * *

"So, Videl, do you mind and help me make dinner?" Bulma asked her. "I hope you're not busy in all."

"I would love too; I got the guys watching Pan." Videl told Bulma.

"That's great, I remember when I had Trunks no one was around me. They were too busy training for the big day when the androids came. It makes sense to me though." Bulma said she sound a bit jealous.

"I didn't mean to be bragging!" Videl told Bulma. "You sounded a bit jealous and I felt bad." She continued on.

"I'm sorry if that sounded wrong to you. I never wanted to make you feel bad." Bulma told her.

"So, how are you and Vegeta doing?" Videl asked Bulma a question. "I know with the training and the monster you probably have barely any alone time."

"You know the same, we do talk in the mornings before he decides to train with Goku, but that's what he has done in the past. So, I'm kinda of used to it by now." Bulma replied to Videl's question.

"Oh." Videl said. _That doesn't sound like a healthy relationship to me, but what soot her will be fine by me. I will have to have some alone time with my man. I like I do with Gohan every night._ Videl thought to her. She slightly smiled.

"Hey, honey, I'm home!" Vegeta said proudly. "Is that steak that steak I smell?!" Vegeta asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes it is." Bulma said.

"What are you dressed so nice?" Vegeta question her. "You usually don't like to dress up all fancy for dinner."

"Videl gave me an idea for us to have some alone time. I agreed with her." Bulma told him. She walked over toward him and Goku. "I know you guys had a long day fighting that monster you need to come home to your loving wife."

"Where's Goten and Trunks? We promised them we'll take out for dinner." Goku asked Bulma.

"They're watching Pan, Gohan and Videl went out for another date." Bulma told both of them.

"Then, we have to do it another time." Goku told Vegeta.

"Damnit! I really wanted to go." Vegeta said. He broke away from Bulma gripped that she had on his arm.

"Do you really care about your son more than me?" Bulma question her husband.

"No, I do want some alone time, but not this way. I know you're not like this." Vegeta started to say. "If you change to your normal clothes we can go out on a date." Vegeta told her.

"You really mean it!" Bulma asked him proudly.

"Yeah, I mean it." Vegeta said.

"All right, I'll be back really soon." Bulma said.

Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Videl walked into Capsule Corp.

"That was the best meal I had in a lifetime!" Goten said proudly.

"Yeah, I never felt so full before in my life." Trunks said.

"Wait! Where the hell were you guys?" Goku asked all of them very confused. "Bulma, said you guys were watching Pan."

"Chi-Chi is watching Pan. I have no idea what Bulma was talking about." Videl said.

"Why would Bulma lie to me? I never lied to her." Vegeta said.

"Dad, you lied to her before, I think we all have." Trunks told his father. Vegeta shrugged at the statement his son told him.

"So, Videl, you want to go back tomorrow?" Gohan asked Videl.

"Yeah, I would love too." She said to Gohan. "Trunks, Goten that means you get to watch Pan."

"No, we're taking our sons out to dinner tomorrow. We haven't spent too much time with them since that monster came to town." Vegeta and Goku said simultaneously.

"Wow, our dads are starting to talk at the same time." Goten said.

"Maybe it goes from generation to generation." Trunks replied to Goten.

"Well, then, we can go for lunch then Videl." Gohan said, but he sounded annoyed at what his father and Vegeta said to him and Videl. "I'm going to bed." Gohan walked up stairs to his room where he shared with Videl.

"Well, I'm going to play some Left 4 dead with Trunks so don't bother us." Goten said. "Come on, Trunks here's our chance." Trunks and Goten ran up the stairs to Trunks' room and slammed the door shut.

Bulma finally came downstairs. "Are you ready?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I am." He said as he walked over to the table.

Goku went in the direction of Pan's room to help out his wife and his first grandchild.

End of chapter 9


	10. A Break From Everyone

Chapter 10- A Break From Everyone

"So, are we going to tell them?" Vegeta asked Goku.

"Yeah, we are. For this last past week all we have been doing is fighting that monster. We're making Goten, Trunks, and Gohan fight. I'm tired and hungry." Goku replied to Vegeta question.

"Trunks! Goten! Gohan! You guys need to come down!" Vegeta shouted up the stairs.

Gohan, Trunks, and Goten came down the stairs.

"Dad, it's 5:30 in the morning. What do you want?!" Goten asked his father angrily since he didn't his 8 hours of sleep.

"You guys have the turn to fight the monster." Vegeta started to say. "Kakarot and I have been fighting this monster for weeks now. Being up at 5:30 every day isn't part of my plan." Vegeta queued that it's Goku turn to talk to them.

"But dad!" Gohan started to say. "I have Pan to watch! I can finally see her everyday… again!" Gohan exclaimed to his father.

"Look, Gohan, you had time to see her, but you need to fight!" Goku told him.

"Dad, we always fight, why don't we get mom and Chi-Chi to fight?" Trunks question his father.

"Look, I'm too tired to even fight you guys!" Goku shouted at them. "You guys are going to do your fair share and fight this monster. I honestly don't care what you guys think. You're going to do and you're going to like. Am I cleared?" Goku questioned all of them.

"Fine, we'll do it!" Goten, Gohan, and Trunks said simultaneously. Trunks and Goten went back to Trunks' room so they didn't have to be bother with their fathers.

"This isn't fair, dad! You haven't made me do this before!" Gohan complained to his father. "Why can't they go?! They can go into Gotenks! They're strong enough to go to super saiyan 3!" Gohan told them.

"You make a good point, we can do that, but everyone is going to take a break from everyone." Goku started to tell Gohan.

"What do you mean about that, dad?!" Gohan asked his father very confused.

"Look, I know you're tired of your brother and Trunks. Maybe us, we're going camping for a while, if you want to come you can." Vegeta told him.

"I would like that, but I hope it doesn't turn out like what happened last time." Gohan told his father.

Goku shrugged. "Tell Trunks and Goten our plan." Goku told his oldest son.

"All right, I'll be back in a few." Gohan said as he went upstairs.

"Kakarot, do you think we're doing the right thing?" Vegeta asked him. "It feels like we're making a mistake."

"Why are you saying that?" Goku question him. "I feel like we're doing the right thing, I think we're all tired of that monster."

Vegeta sighed and put his head against the wall. "Are we going to tell Videl we left her father by the monster?" Vegeta asked.

"No, I think she'll try very hard to kill both of us in our sleep. Not so good." Goku replied to his question.

"All right." He said.

* * *

"Hey, guys! It's a good morning, right?" Videl asked them.

"It would have been an amazing morning if I didn't have to get up at 5:30 in the morning." Goten said. He looked over to his father and Vegeta.

"We had to talk to all of you; it would of better if we did it in the morning than later." Goku said to them.

"Whatever dad, I don't care anymore." Goten said.

"Well, would you like more bacon than? I want your morning to be awesome." Videl said.

Trunks grabbed Goten by shirt. "Why is she so happy? Are they engaged? Wouldn't they be rushing it?! They do have a kid." Trunks asked Goten.

"Does it looks like I have all the answer?" Goten asked Trunks. "No, I don't."

"Are you guys engaged?!" Trunks asked confused. "Videl happiness is driving me insane!"

"No, more hetap for you bitch!" Goten said to Trunks. "You need to start drinking soda now."

"Did he just say hetap?" Bulma asked worried.

"Uhh….. No! I don't want to be rushing things!" Gohan said.

"I just really happy on Saturday's." Videl said.

"Okay, I can understand. So, dad when are we going camping?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta choked on his juice. "Trunks, you weren't supposed to mention that. Gohan, didn't you tell them that?!" Vegeta questioned Gohan.

"No one told me that they weren't supposed to mention that. Blame dad for the whole thing." Gohan said as he pointed to his father.

"Oh, I see we're going to play the blame game, aren't we?" Goku asked his son.

"I'm sorry, dad, you didn't tell me." Gohan said.

"Wait, you guys are going camping, and you don't have the nerve to tell us?!" Bulma asked the guys confused. "What the hell is wrong with all of you? I'm glad Trunks mention this. Thank you son." Bulma said.

"So, when are we going to go camping?" Goten asked anyone.

"Probably tonight." Vegeta said.

"That doesn't give us too much time to pack!" Trunks started to say. "Can't we go tomorrow morning or something." He continued on complaining.

"No, we have to go today, then you don't go at all." Vegeta told his son.

"Fine, I'll start packing. How long are we going to be in the woods?" Goten asked.

"Umm…. Maybe a couple of days, but we still haven't decided on how long we'll be gone." Goku told his son.

"Okay, well, I'm going to start packing." Goten said. "Come on Trunks let's start."

"All right." Trunks said.

* * *

"I still can't believe Trunks thought we were engaged." Videl told Gohan. Videl does a quick laugh. "Can you believe him?"

"You did seem too happy and it kinda of freaked the kid out." Gohan told her.

"I know I did, so are you going to fight this monster?" Videl asked him. "I know you were complaining with Goten and Trunks, I need to know for sure."

"Dad said, I only need to fight if Trunks and Goten can't hold a fight, then I have to help them out." Gohan replied to Videl's question.

"Please, don't get hurt, Pan needs you." Videl stated.

"I won't, I'll stay safe, and if anything gets too ruff, I'll leave and come back with the boys." Gohan told Videl.

"Okay." Videl replied back.

Goten knocked on Gohan and Videl's room door.

"It's open." Gohan said.

Goten walks into the room. "Ummm… Gohan you know you're favorite shirt that you let me borrow a few weeks ago." Goten started to say.

"Yeah, I would like to have that back." Gohan said.

"Okay, here's the thing, I want to wear camping, but I got this huge stain on it." Goten told his brother. "Please don't kill me." Goten started protecting his face.

Gohan got up from the bed. "Goten, I'm not going to kill you. You were honest with me. How bad is the stain?" Gohan asked.

"Just look at it for yourself." Goten said. Goten unrolled the shirt and should it to his brother. "I'm serious, don't kill me."

"Holy shit! What the fuck happened to it?!" Gohan asked his little brother. "What did you do to it?"

"You should say what did Trunks do to it. Yeah, he ate too much candy and threw up on it. I'm sorry." Goten said.

Gohan did a face palm. "Give it to Bulma, she'll find a way to get it out." Gohan said. "And sport, tell Trunks, he better watch his back.

"All right, I will." Goten said. Goten left the room and tried to find Bulma.

"You know he's such a sweet kid, but I think he's different with Trunks." Gohan told Videl. "Have you noticed that or is it just me?" Gohan asked Videl.

"He can be, but I still think he's the same sweet little Goten he will always be, Gohan. I think you worry too much. Loosen up, it's only a phase." Videl told Gohan. "It should go away, believe me on this one."

"All right. So, do you mind if I go camping?" Gohan asked Videl. "I just want to hang with the guys this weekend. Then, we can go back out on Monday."

"We got a deal." Videl said.

* * *

"You got everything?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"Yes, I believe I do." Vegeta told to Goku. "Have you seen Goten, Trunks, and Gohan? I haven't seen them since breakfast this morning."

"No, I haven't seen them." Goku replied to Vegeta. "Hey, Bulma, have seen Goten, Trunks, and Gohan lately?" Goku asked Bulma.

"Umm… yeah, they're in the training room. They said they got bored." Bulma told them.

"Bored?" Vegeta does a quick laugh. "Goten and Trunks never get bored, they always have something up to do."

"Wait, do you think they went camping without us?" Goku asked Bulma.

"Check the room." Bulma said.

Goku and Vegeta dropped their bags and ran to the third training room.

"Oh, thank the lord, they're in there." Goku said. He slid down the door.

"What's wrong with you Kakarot?" Vegeta asked him. "You haven't been the same since we stopped fighting the monster. You haven't been swearing when you were angry, you been eating less, and you haven't been spending too much time with anyone."

"Look, I just need a break from everyone. I just can't stand how everyone is so calm, how they think we can do this. Honestly, Vegeta, I don't think we can stop him." Goku told him.

"And why do you think that?" Vegeta said. "If we stay in Gogeta we can defeat him."

"I know we can, but I my heart is telling me we can, but my instincts tell me we can't." Goku told him.

"I'm going to give you some time, you're going to make a decision. And then, we can go camping." Vegeta said.

"All right." Goku said. Goku got up and walked with Vegeta back to the front.

Trunks opened the door. "Let's go camping!" Trunks shouted.

"Let's go camping! I can't wait to see the outdoors. Outdoors!" Goten sang to the best of his ability. "So, Gohan, are you coming with us? Or are you staying with your girlfriend for the whole weekend?" Goten question his older brother. "Please tell me I have to know so I can go tell dad then."

"I'm going actually, I told Videl I wanted to go with the guys. I wanted the weekend with all of you." Gohan started to say. "Mostly, you sport; I haven't been a good brother to you for months now. I'm sorry, I really want to make it up to you." Gohan said.

"Gohan, I know you were depressed in all, I got over it." Goten said. "I did realize, I need you and you need me. I'm sorry too."

Goten and Gohan hugged it out.

"Oh, brother." Trunks said. "Now, I wished I had a brother."

Vegeta walked back to the training rooms. "So, I see you guys decided to come out. Are you guys ready to go camping?" Vegeta asked them.

"Of course we are!" Trunks, Gohan, and Goten said simultaneously.

"That's what you guys were going to say." Vegeta said. "Let's go out of here."

Videl came down the stairs. "Gohan, I'll see you on Monday."

"I'll see Monday." Gohan said. "I love you."

"Love you too." Videl said. Gohan and Videl did a quick kiss.

"Pan." Gohan said. Gohan picked her up. "I'll be leaving for a couple of days, but I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her forehead. Gohan put her back in her crib.

"Bye everyone see you on Monday." Chi-Chi said. "Goten, Goku, Gohan stay safe and don't mess with any bears."

"We can take out the bear before 5 minutes up." Goten said.

* * *

"This is great, no women for 2 whole days." Trunks said.

"But, you don't have a woman." Gohan told him. "This is payback for what you did to my favorite shirt."

"You fucking told him?!" Trunks questioned Goten. "Why the fuck would you fucking do that? Now, I'm going to get my ass killed."

"Will you calm down?!" Goten asked him nicely. "He's my brother and he need to know. I wasn't going to keep this from him!"

"You're my best friend; a best friend would have kept that as a secret." Trunks told him.

"And a best friend wouldn't have to make me keep a secret from my brother. Douche." Goten said to Trunks.

"Did you just call me a douche?" Trunks said.

"You heard my words, didn't you?" Goten asked him.

"I heard what you said, I just can't believe you said that to me. Damnit!" Trunks said.

"Kiss my ass." Goten told Trunks.

"That's it! Our friendship is over!" Trunks said. Trunks walked over by his father and Goku.

"You suck at Left 4 dead anyway!" Goten shouted at him. "Gohan, I was just standing up for you. Why is this happening to me?"

"You did the right thing, you know you did. Don't worry about Trunks, he's just pissed. A true friend wouldn't have to make you do that." Gohan said.

"Thanks Gohan, you're the best brother ever." Goten said to his brother.

Gohan hugs his little brother.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Camping Trip Gone Wrong

Chapter 11- Camping Trip Gone Wrong

"Goten." Goku started to say.

"I was only protecting my brother." Goten said. "Don't kill me."

"You did the right thing." Goku told his son. "I'm proud of you son."

"I did?" Goten asked confused. "But, dad it feels like I did the wrong thing."

"Son, you did the right thing. You stood up for your brother." Goku said. "I know, it's only a phase, but Trunks will forgive you."

"I hope he does, I have an empty part in my heart." Goten said.

Gohan sighed. "It's all my fault I shouldn't have said that. You would have your best friend and everything would have been normal." Gohan told his father and his little brother. "I should have stayed home.

"No, Gohan, you did the right thing, I'll feel better eventually." Goten said. "And if you stayed home, you wouldn't have us, and you would be with a whole bunch of girls." Goten told his brother smiling.

"Kakarot." Vegeta started walking over to us. "What's wrong with Trunks?" He asked him. "He's saying Goten is a horrible friend. And blah blah blah." Vegeta told him.

"I called him a douche and he got mad at me when I told Gohan that Trunks kind of ruined his favorite shirt." Goten told Vegeta.

"Oh, well, that's stupid." Vegeta said. "He'll forgive you before you know it."

"Thanks, Vegeta." Goten said. "So, what are we going to do now? It's almost dinner time and I'm straving."

"Come on, Goten, let's go get some wood." Gohan said. "I brought some food and we can make dinner for once. I know you wanted to try to make something."

"Okay!" Goten shouted with glee. Gohan and Goten walked into the woods so they can go get some firewood for the food they're going to make.

Trunks walked over to his father and Goku. "Where are those two going?" He asked them.

"They're going to get some firewood, so they can start to make some dinner." Goku told Trunks.

"Fun… I guess." Trunks said. "So, was Goten talking trash about me?"

"No, he wasn't." Goku said. "He was wondering if he did the wrong thing, but he did do the right thing."

"Whatever, I honestly don't care anymore. I need something to entertain me, but I don't have any bars on my phone." Trunks said.

"Well, son, for the next 2 days you're going to be without your phone. Good luck." Vegeta said. "Now, you know how Kakarot and I had to deal with when we were growing up."

"Oh, man, I'm not going survive." Trunks said. Trunks walked by the log he was sitting on before. Gohan and Goten came back with a ton of firewood. Gohan broke one of the logs and he started to make a fire. Goten gently places downed the other firewood.

"So, what's for dinner?" Vegeta asked.

"It's a surprise, but I already know you guys are going to like it." Gohan said with a huge smile on his face. "Goten can you get my bag? It has all the food in it." He said.

"All right, I see it." Goten said. He grabbed his bag. "Gohan, catch!" Goten shouted at his brother. Goten threw his bag toward him and Gohan catched it.

"Thanks, sport, I'm going to need your help." Gohan said.

"Okay, I'm on my way over." Goten said. Goten ran over to his brother to help him out.

_Goten, you are such a great kid. Love how you treat everyone the same except the weird inside jokes you had with Trunks. Brother, don't ever change. You're awesome the way you are. Remember, if you ever need something to you know where to find me. Thanks for being there for me. You're the best little brother ever._ Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

Videl came down the stairs. "Wow, it's so different without our guys being here. I miss Trunks and Goten watching Pan." Videl said to Bulma.

Bulma hung up from the phone. "I can't reach any of them." Bulma sighed. "I understand what you mean, Videl. Do you need help with Pan? Or do you have it?"

"No, I need help. I think she misses Gohan." Videl said. "I wanted to him to have this weekend so I said he could go."

"It would be weird if he was the only guy here." Chi-Chi said. "I'll help you, I have nothing better to do."

"All right, thanks." Videl said. Videl walks up the stairs.

"Chi-Chi come here." Bulma said. Chi-Chi walks over to Bulma.

"What is it Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked her.

"Do you think Videl has a lot of stress on her?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi. "I'm starting to get worried about her."

"Yeah, me too, I get worried about Gohan. He has his brother and Trunks always on his case. He needs some freedom he's 25."

"Gohan, is already 25?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi surprised. "Wow, life goes by really fast. I hate to see Trunks and Bulla grow up too fast."

"Where's Bulla at?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She's at camp." Bulma said. "She'll be back in a few weeks."

"Oh, I was wondering where she was at." Chi-Chi said. "So, how's life treating you Bulma?"

"You know, you know, it's been great. I've been loving everything that's in my life." Bulma said. "I appreciated all my friends and family."

"You're bummed that you and Vegeta barely have anytime by yourself and you want some more time." Chi-Chi said. "Bulma, you don't have to hide any of your secrets to me, trust me I know when you're pissed or sad."

"Cause, you're like my best friend and I need some more friends as girls." Bulma said.

Chi-Chi does a quick laugh. She also pats Bulma on the back. "Once this monster is killed you and Vegeta will be together more. I promise you on that one." Chi-Chi told Bulma proudly.

"But he made a stronger relationship with Goku and you guys might live here if it continues to develop." Bulma said. "It's better than two those fighting their heads off."

"Yeah, that's true." Chi-Chi said. "I really do want to go back to our house. I really do miss that place."

"You guys almost have been here for a month. I'll go so insane if I was away from home for more than a few days." Bulma said. "I did get a call from the house people and they said your house is being rebuilt and it may take a little longer than expected."

"Oh, well. I think Goten likes this idea. He gets to be with Trunks almost every day." Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah, they aren't friends anymore. Trunks is mad a Goten, but Vegeta said it was something stupid and he needs to get over it." Bulma nicely smiles.

Chi-Chi rolles her eyes at Bulma statement. "I think I should go help Videl." Chi-Chi told her. "Once I'm done I'll come back and talk to you."

"All right, I'll see you then." Bulma said while she smiled. Chi-Chi walked upstairs to help her Videl out with Pan.

"I need some more friends." Bulma muttered to herself.

* * *

"All right! Dinner is ready!" Gohan said to all of them. "Goten, sport, you did great. You want to help me again tomorrow?" He asked his little brother.

"Of course! It was so much fun Gohan." Goten said. "Mom, never let me help her cook, she always told me to do something."

"Yeah, that's mom for you. She's so used of making dinner herself she didn't want any help." Gohan said. He shrugged. Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks walks over to Gohan and Goten to get dinner.

"So, what's for dinner?" Goku asked. "It smells wonderful."

"Something mom you used to whip up. Dad, Vegeta, Trunks, I know you're going to love it." Gohan said with a smile. Goten grabbed a bowl and gave it to his brother. Goku took the bowl with food and went to his log. Vegeta and Trunks did the same.

"Hey, Goten, we need to chat. Let's sit over here and eat our dinner." Gohan said.

"All right, Gohan. That's a good idea." Goten said excitedly. "So, you do you want to talk to me about my fight with Trunks?"

"Why do you want too?" Gohan asked. "I mean, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay." Goten said. Goten sat down on the nearest log he could find. "So, how's life treating you, Gohan? To me, your life seems perfectly fine."

"My life isn't perfectly fine, honestly, no one has a perfect life even if you're famous or not." Gohan told his brother. "Most of my day, is training you and Trunks, Videl, Pan, other people, sleep and eat."

"But Gohan, you're always happy, and I want to be happy to, but I can't with this stupid fight with Trunks." Goten stated.

"Well, your fight with Trunks is a bunch of bullshit, and you shouldn't be worried about that. Trunks will get over that fact of that you stuck up for me and you will be friends." Gohan started to tell Goten. "It's like my fight with Videl, but it was my stupidity."

"Gohan, you had no idea, that bitch was going to break you and Videl up. I was so worried about you I have never seen you sad before. I wanted to take the pain away and I would cry for you." Goten said.

"Goten, I told you, never to tell anyone that I cried. Do not tell dad, or he'll think of me as a disgrace to the whole family." Gohan told his brother.

"Sorry, I know you were really sad." Goten said.

"Yeah, I was." He replied to Goten's statement. Something in the woods started to move. "Goten, what the hell was that?" He asked his little brother.

"I honestly, don't know." Goten said. "Oh, shit, it's the monster thing that has been destroying the city. I thought it was it North city."

"It was suppose to be in North City. Holy crap, that thing moves really fast. Come on, let's go warn Dad and Vegeta so they can kick this monster ass." Gohan told his little brother.

"Dad!" Goten shouted to him. "The monster he's in the woods."

"Are you serious?!" Goku shouted into the woods. "I just wanted sometime alone and I can't even get that wish! Vegeta! We have to fuse now!

"Why do we have to fuse? We aren't fighting anymore." Vegeta told Goku.

"But with Trunks and Goten fighting what's the point of them fusing?!" Goku question Vegeta. "Get your ass over here so we can kill him."

"Uh, fine! Then, we have to get them to be friends again." Vegeta said.

"Yes, that's the plan." Goku.

"Fu-sion-ha!" Goku and Vegeta shouted into the woods.

* * *

"I wonder how the guys are doing." Bulma stated.

"I don't think so well, the news just said the monster is coming to west city." Videl told Bulma and Chi-Chi. "I hope they noticed or we are toast!"

"Yeah, you're right, I would give them a call, but they don't have any signal." Chi-Chi said. "Goten, Gohan, Goku, you guys better come back in one piece."

"I have a high chance in my mind they'll come back. You don't have to worry at all Chi-Chi. Goku and Vegeta have to fuse and the monster will get his ass kicked." Videl told Chi-Chi. "And remember Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are super saiyans they can help too."

"I know that Videl, but this monster is really dangerous and I'm scared." Chi-Chi said.

"I have an idea! I can use my car we go see to see if they're okay, and Chi-Chi doesn't have to worry anymore." Bulma said with smile. "Are you guys with me or not?"

"That's a great idea, Bulma!" Videl said proudly. "I'm going to get Pan, I'll be leaving with you." Videl rushed up the stairs to grabs Pan and the baby bag.

"Are you going to come with us or not Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked. "You do know you don't have to come right."

"I'll come just to see my family." Chi-Chi said. "One look and we're out of the fighting scene."

"Alright, Chi-Chi, you get your wish.

End of Chapter 11


	12. We Need a Miracle

Chapter 12- We Need a Miracle

"Hey, Bulma, do you think this is a good idea?" Chi-Chi asked. "I feel like we're going to distract them and they get killed."

"Stop thinking so negative god damnit!" Bulma exclaimed to Chi-Chi. "I know you're really worried about them, no worries, I am too. You have to trust me on this one, okay?"

"I trust you, but I don't think my stomach will." Chi-Chi told Bulma. "Videl, do you have a barf bag with you?"

"No, I wish I did. I have a really small baby bag." Videl said.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Chi-Chi asked her.

"Um… no. I wish I had a scoter on me I could fine their power levels." Bulma said.

"It would break, their power level are so damn high." Videl told Bulma. "Gohan was telling me that sometime ago."

"Damn, that plan doesn't work." Bulma mutter to herself.

* * *

_Is it me or does this monster seems so much harder to fight? I think he took some weird pill because I'm running out of breath already. It hasn't even been 10 minutes. Damn it! He's a lot harder to fight now than before._ Gogeta thought to himself.

"Dad is struggling; we need to help him Goten." Gohan told his little brother.

"What's the point of helping him? We're just going to get in the way, Gohan." Goten replied to Gohan's statement.

"Here's the thing, you and Trunks need to make up! You guys can transform into Gotenks and kick this monsters ass." Gohan told him.

"He called me a douche!" Trunks whined to Gohan. "I'm not a douche."

"Look, I don't give a damn if he called you that or not. This is a life threating moment right now." Gohan started to say. "You either die to me or die to him."

"You really don't scare me, Gohan." Trunks and Goten said simultaneously. "I don't think I want to be friends with someone who I can't trust."

"You guys are best friends. I know you are. Trunks, you got angry because Goten didn't keep your secret. Trunks, I ain't mad at you. I just said that to try to scare you." Gohan told both of them.

"So, you weren't mad at me?" Trunks asked. "It seemed like you were."

"No, I wasn't." Gohan said. "I would if I found out by myself. Trunks turned toward Goten and look at him in the eye.

"Broski, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overacted." Trunks said.

"I forgive you, and I shouldn't have called you a douche. I'm sorry too!" Goten told Trunks.

"I forgive you too!" Trunks shouted. They hug out all their pain.

"I should get a job as a couple counselor." Gohan said.

"Dad, would find you a disgrace to the whole family please don't do it or I won't talk to you anymore. You got it?" Goten said.

Gohan smirked at his brother. "Goten, I'll remember that for a long time." Gohan told him. Get over here and hug me you little turd. Gohan, Goten and Trunks hug some more.

"I'm glad we're friends again. I like when we're friends." Trunks said. Goten smiled at Trunks' comment.

"Hey, guys, is it me or do you guys feel two strong power levels?" Goten asked them.

"Of course we do, we got Gogeta and that monster thing." Trunks replied to Goten's question. "Are you really that stupid?"

"No, I feel another strong power level, too." Gohan said.

"So, you're saying there's two monsters?!" Trunks asked them confused.

"Yeah, that's what I think." Goten said. Vegeta and Goku went back to their normal selves.

"A second monster?" Vegeta asked them. "Is that what I heard from you guys?"

"Yeah, you heard our words." Trunks said.

"A second monster?!" Vegeta whinned some more. "Holy shit, there's a second monster, we're all going to die, and I mean it." Vegeta stated to them.

"Calm down, Vegeta, remember Bulma said an empty spaceship crash landed into our house." Goku started to tell everyone. "Maybe this monster is way stronger than the other one. We are screwed."

"Hey, guys! It's me, Bulma!" Bulma shouted from the car.

"Why are they just standing there as if we're crazy?" Videl asked.

"I don't think they even noticed us." Bulma said. Bulma landed her car, and they all got out of the car.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Goku asked them. "This place isn't safe for you guys, and especially Pan."

"We wanted to see this monster, Goku." Bulma folded her arms. "We stay home all day and do the same all over again. Can't we just take one look at the monster you have been fighting this past month?!" Bulma screamed at them.

"Chillax, mom, we're all right." Trunks said.

"Is it true the monster was in the forest?" Videl asked.

"How did you know there was a monster in the forest?" Gohan asked his girlfriend.

"We saw it on the news, Gohan." Videl said.

"Oh, we believe there's a second monster. We really need train some more guys." Goten told all of them.

"You have to be kidding me!" Bulma shouted into the sky. "All we want is some peace and quiet and we can't even get that." Bulma sat on the nearest log and put her head in her hands. "Sometimes I think the world hates me." Vegeta walked over to Bulma.

"Babe, you have to calm your ass down!" Vegeta started to tell her. "We can survive this, we can make it out alive. We just have to believe we can."

"This is probably the third deadliest thing you guys ever fought. I'm really worried about all of you guys." Bulma told her husband.

"What are we going to do?" Videl asked. "Hey, maybe, we can use the dragon balls, and wished these monsters never came here. We won't have to kick their ass."

"Even though that's a smart idea, I'm a saiyan and I'm not giving up on this fight. I want to kill this son of a bitch so I can have a proud dream that I defeat another villain." Vegeta told Videl. "So, the answer is no."

"I'm going to keep that at the top of my list, Videl, but if we can't defeat him, Vegeta, we might have to use the dragon balls." Goku said.

"Yes, I understand we'll have too." Vegeta replied. "Come on guys, let's just go home."

"I think we have enough room for everyone to fit in my car. We'll help you pack." Bulma said.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do now since we're taking a break from this monster?" Trunks asked.

"We just need to train. Train, like we never trained before because this monster can destroy the world with a blink of an eye." Gohan said.

"You guys are weird." Videl said.

"Shut up, Videl, nobody asked for your sass." Trunks said.

"Um… excuse me?" Videl questioned Trunks.

"You heard what I said, didn't you?" Trunks asked her.

"All of you shut the fuck up! We're falling apart! We really need a break from everyone! And I mean it. This may sound mean, but Kakarot, you and your family need to find somewhere else to stay." Vegeta said.

"What?! We can't stay with you guys anymore." Chi-Chi stated.

"We're driving everyone insane, mostly me!" Vegeta shouted.

"Then, where are we going to stay, Vegeta?" Goku asked him. "Hmmm…. I just think if we spend time alone we'll be all right."

"We tried that, and it didn't work." Vegeta said. Vegeta sat down in his seat very confused. "I thought this would have worked. You guys living here, but I think it's a mistake."

"A mistake?" Gohan repeated out loud. "Did you just it was mistake to let us live with you?" Gohan asked him.

"Yeah, you heard what I said. Are you deaf?" Vegeta asked him.

"We're trying to be nice. Maybe, everything we planned didn't happen. Our house is still being rebuilt. We have nowhere else to go." Gohan said.

"You guys might be able to live with me and my father. I'll just call him up when we get to capsule corp. I think he'll let you guys stay with us." Videl told everyone that was in the car.

"Videl! You're a life saver! I'm so happy that you're doing this for us!" Gohan shouted with glee. "You're the best girlfriend ever!

"Can you say that a bit louder, I want it to be my ringtone for you?" Videl asked Gohan.

"So, you guys are leaving capsule corp?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, since your dad is kicking us out." Goten replied to Trunks' question depressed.

"You guys know I didn't mean it like that, I'm really sorry." Vegeta said.

"Sorry doesn't always help, we'll just leave, I know you'll be happy and you can go back to peace and quiet." Gohan said. Everyone sat in the room confused, upset, and unwanted.

* * *

Everyone in the Son's family stood outside and waited for Mr. Satan to come and pick them up.

"Well, that's the last of everything." Videl said. "I'm really happy my dad is doing this for us." Videl said cheerfully.

"It would be even better if we didn't have to leave at all." Goku told his family. "And I had just started a good friendship with Vegeta, I guess he was using me."

"So, are you really going to be living in Satan city until your house is going to rebuilt?" Trunks asked Goten.

"Yeah, since your dad went into all bitch mode and didn't want us to stay with you guys anymore." Goten replied.

"You're ass better text me every single day, I need my bro." Trunks told Goten.

"I promise I will. Hug?" Goten asked. Trunks and Goten hug.

"Hey, Gohan, when did Trunks and Goten make up?" Goku asked his son.

"When you were fighting the monster and I just yelled at them." Gohan replied to him.

"Nice!" Goku told his son. Hercule came down with a plane.

"Welcome aboard Son family!" Hercule shouted. Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Pan in a stroller go onto the plane.

"So, you're the one who knocked up my daughter." Hercule said to Gohan. Everyone took one look at Gohan.

"Hey, we were together unlike some people I know." Gohan said.

"The television "Friends" doesn't count." Goten said. The plane started to lift in the air. And the briefs family waves goodbye to them.

"I hope you're happy, Vegeta. Driving our friends away." Bulma told Vegeta about to start an argument.

"I couldn't take it any longer. I had to get rid of them." Vegeta said as he and Trunks walked into Capsule Corp.

"It makes me sad, that you drived people who care about you out of this house." Bulma told him as she slammed the door. "I can't believe you. Goku told me he thought of you as the greatest best friend ever. I don't think he thinks that anymore."

"Can we just drop it, it's 1 in the morning and I would like to sleep." Vegeta told Bulma. "Night, everyone." Vegeta goes upstairs to his room.

"Are they going to ever move back in, mom?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know." Bulma replied to her son. "Just go to bed."

"All right, mom." Trunks said. "Love you." He walked upstairs to his room. And Bulma did the same.

* * *

"So, how much longer until we get to Satan City?" Goten asked.

"About another half an hour." Herucle told them. All of them sigh.

"I can't believe Vegeta would do something like this. What's wrong with us? I don't think we're too bad." Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but it drived me insane." Goku said.

"He's going to regret this, watch it." Gohan said.

"What are we going to do if he offers us to live with him again?" Goten asked cheerfully.

"I know you just made up with Trunks, but I don't we should go back there, let's just stay here until our house is finish." Goku told his youngest son.

"Hmmmm…. Fine." Goten said.

"Yeah, dad that's a great idea!" Gohan said. Gohan looked down at Pan in his arms. "Everyone you know, may turn on you, you always have me." Gohan told Pan.

"You guys, we just went into bad weather, it may take us a little bit longer." Hercule said.

"Yay." Everyone in the ship said sarcastically.

"We should get Pan to bed, do we have anything we can put her down in?"Gohan asked.

"She fell asleep in your arms, Gohan." Goten said.

"She fell asleep in your arms, Gohan." Goten said.

"Oh." Gohan said, but he sounded like an idiot. "So, dad, what are we going to do now? Are you still going to fight with Vegeta or not?" Gohan asked his father.

"I honestly, don't know. " Goku folded his arms. "Vegeta ruined everything, I don't know if they have a training center. We might have to go to the. Goku shallows hard. "The gym."

"Eww! I heard that place smells like sweat and a dirty gym sock." Goten told his father.

"Thanking for informing me. Now, everyone try to get some sleep." Goku said. Everyone found a nice spot for them to go sleep.

_I had to choose the worse spot to sleep._ Gohan thought to himself.

End of chapter 12


	13. A New Start

Chapter 13- A New Start

_It's only been one day since the Son's family left here. Now, I feel so empty. I have no one to talk to, I mean I have my parents, but they aren't really speaking to each other. I'm their messager. I really do miss Goten, it was fun we spied on Gohan and Videl so much. It's like a new hobby for me. I can't really do anything fun around here because Goten isn't by my side. Dad, why did you have to do this to me, mostly, to all of us?_ Trunks thought to himself. There was a knock on Trunks' door.

"it's open!" Trunks said. The person came into the room. "What do you want me to tell dad now, mom?" Trunks asked who he thought was his mother.

"So, I'm your mother now." The person joked around with Trunks. Trunks turned around annoyed, he didn't want to be bothered with anyone. "Holy crap, it's you!" Trunks shouted excited.

"Yeah, it's me. Hug me, you little turd!" Goten told him. Trunks got from his bed and hugged his best friend. "It seems like a week passed, but it's only been a day." Goten told Trunks.

"I know, it's really lonely without you here." Trunks added.

"Knock, knock." Bulma said. "Goten, I'm surprised to see you here. Do your parents know you're over here?"

"My brother knows I'm over here, he came with Videl, they left some of Pan's stuff over here, and they wanted to get it." Goten told Bulma.

"You're not going to be here too long." Trunks said, but he sounded really depressed. "wait, mom, can I sleepover at Videl's house?"

"Umm… Trunks, I don't think so." Bulma started to say. Trunks folded his arms. "It would be too soon, I know you want to hang with Goten, but we have to do it another time."

"Mom, I understand what you're saying, but I really need some time out of this house. Please, I will clean my room for a whole entire year." Trunks pleded to his mother.

"I'm sorry, Trunks, the answer is no." Bulma said. "Lunch will be ready soon." Bulma left Trunks' room and closed the door. Trunks locked the door.

"How am I going to get out?" Goten asked Trunks.

"If I can't stay with you, you have to stay with me." Trunks said. "You can fit my clothes, right? Here try this button up shirt on." Trunks walked over to his closet and tossed him a button up shirt.

"Dude, where's the bathroom?" Goten asked.

"It's not like I'm a girl, just change in here." Trunks said.

"Ugh…. Fine!" Goten shouted at him. Goten took of his sweatshirt and put the button up shirt on.

"Yeah, I knew you could fit it, so you're staying, right?" Trunks asked worried his best friend would say no to him.

"Trunks, I would love too, but my family needs me. I can't stay, but soon." Goten said. He grabbed his shirt.

"You can keep that button up shirt, it's Gohan's anyways." Trunks said.

"Yeah, I know, this is his shirt too." Goten said. Both laughed a bit. Goten unlocks the door. "Bye, Trunks, see you soon." Goten went outside on the plane.

"What took you so long to say hi to Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"We needed to talk, I'm telling you the truth." Goten said.

"Is that my shirt? Wait, are you wearing my shirt?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Goten replied.

* * *

"So, Hercule, your house is really big. I'm shock you guys can afford this." Chi-Chi told Mr. Satan.

"You know being the world champion and the strongest person alive; it gives you a lot of money." Mr. Satan replied to Chi-Chi. Goku started to choke on the drum stick he was eating.

"Honey, are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku coughs up the chicken bone. He coughs a couple more times to make sure it is out. "I'm fine, but Mr. Satan you gave me shock."

"Oh, I'm sorry to scare a fan, do you need me to do anything else for you?" Hercule asked nicely to Goku.

"Some water will be fine." Goku said.

"Okay." Hercule said. Before they knew it, Videl, Gohan, and Goten had returned from the flight to capsule corp. They all came in.

"Mom, would you let Trunks sleepover?" Goten asked.

"It's only been one day; let time go on, he needs to chillax." Chi-Chi told her son.

"Not cool." Goten said. "I can't hang out with my best friend anymore because of Vegeta. I should back their go kick his a-" Goku cut his son off.

"This is a no swearing house zone; you swear you get kicked out." Goku told him.

"For swearing… really?" Goten asked confused.

"Yeah, no swearing, that means you too Gohan." Chi-Chi told Gohan.

"I understand, I'm not kid anymore." Gohan said. "Hey, Goten, I was talking to Vegeta he said we can go there to train."

"Why didn't you tell me that on the plane?!" Goten asked his brother confused. "I could have been hanging out with Trunks, but now I can't because you didn't tell me you!" Goten hissed at his brother.

"Chillax, Gohan and I are going to go train in the field not too far from here, you can come." Videl to Goten. "If you want, you can bring Trunks."

"Okay, I'm going to give him a buzz." Goten said. Goten calls Trunks.

"Hey, dude, you miss me already?" Trunks asked Goten.

"Yeah, I do, but Gohan and Videl are going to train in the field. We can pick up and train. Are you in?" Goten asked him.

"Yeah, I'm in." Trunks said proudly.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." Goten told him. They both hung up. "So, Trunks said he's in so can we go pick up before he falls asleep."

"Okay, you guys have to watch Pan." Videl said.

"We kind of guess, since you guys are going out. While your guys are out, if Vegeta offers you us to move back in, say no." Goku told them.

"All right, we will." Gohan said. Gohan, Videl, and Goten went into the plane. They first went to Capsule Corp to pick up Trunks.

* * *

"I can't believe we can hang out! Thanks guys!" Trunks said. "My house is so lonely."

"Is your mom still pissed at your dad?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I don't think she'll forgive him. I mean he did get really pissy." Trunks said. "He didn't have to kick you guys out."

"It's not our fault; we need to start to fight a little more than we should have." Goten said.

"You guys it doesn't matter anymore, what happens happened." Gohan said with annoyance.

_What's wrong with Gohan? He seems really angry. I want to know why. Maybe because Trunks and Goten are being a nuisance, but he'll have to get over that." Videl said to herself._ "Are you guys happy you get to train again?"

"Sort of, it gets boring after awhile." Goten said. Gohan scoffed at Goten's statement. "Gohan, what's your problem?" Goten shouted at him.

"What are you talking about Goten?" Gohan question his little brother.

"You have been acting like a major prick since we got kicked out! Why are you so pissed? It's starting to make me pissed."

"I'm not pissed, okay. I'm perfectly fine!" Gohan shouted back at him.

"No, you're not! If you weren't pissed you wouldn't be shouting at me!" Goten shouted back at his brother.

"You guys, why don't you just shut up and forget about this stupid fight." Trunks said. "And now I see what dad was talking about."

"Gohan, you have been acting like a jerk to someone people, mostly to the people you love." Videl told him. "You starting to make me worried, that you liked living in capsule corp. You can tell me."

"It's not, all right. Goten, why don't you just move in with Trunks? Because you have a huge fond of him and you don't have to be pissed anymore." Gohan suggested to his brother. Goten sat there in silence. Honestly, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay at capsule corp, so he can be with his best friend. His parents already said, he can't live their because of Vegeta's attitude.

"You know what mom and dad said. I can't live at Capsule Corp anymore. So, you can't get your wish to get rid of me, because I overheard you talking to dad, that I pester you." Goten told his big brother.

"Goten, I didn't mean it like that. I meant it in a good way. You pester me in a good way not a bad way." Gohan tried to tell his little brother. Goten wasn't buying it. He knew is brother was lying to him.

"You disgust me sometimes, Gohan. You aren't even you anymore!" Goten said. That was the last sentence said on the whole trip to the wasteland. Gohan was beyond angry at his sibling, but Goten was pissed that his own brother lied to him. He doesn't know if he can still trust him. Gohan landed the plane, Trunks and Goten were the first two off the plane.

"Dude, are you okay? You seemed pissed on the plane ride." Trunks asked his best friend. "Bro, you can tell me."

"Yeah, come this way. I don't want to be around Gohan though." Goten told him. Trunks started to get really worried about Goten. _I don't want to be around Gohan thought._ That haunted Trunks' mind. He never heard his best friend say that before. He never wanted to hear that ever. Trunks, now doesn't know what to do.

"What happened to Goten and Trunks?" Gohan asked Videl. Videl pointed to West. Gohan shook his head. Come on, lets go." Gohan and Videl walked outside the plane.

"_It's official I'm worried about Gohan and Goten. Gohan did lie to Goten dead in his face, but Goten didn't have to say, "You're not even you anymore" I know that made Gohan extra pissed. What am I going to do? Help him until it's over. It's his fault, he didn't have to lie to Goten. Let time heal the wounds, and they will forgive eachother." _Videl thought to herself.

"So, babe, we're free, what should we do?" Gohan asked Videl.

"Go apologizes to Goten." Videl muttered to herself.

"What did you just say?" Gohan asked.

"I said go apologizes to Goten, you lied straight to his face. And don't even try to lie to me." Videl started to tell him. "Come on, the poor just made up with Trunks and he had to leave. Do you know how difficult that would be for someone his age?! He's 14, the teenage years are probably the most confusing time of any part of your life."

"Videl, I know, I lied to him." Gohan said weakly. "I did, because if I told him the truth it would hurt his feelings for sure."

"Lying to him hurt his feelings! Gohan, I think we need to take a little break." Videl said.

"So, your breaking up with me?" Gohan asked.

"No, I'm not. Were still a couple. I just need time to think. When my thinking is over then, I'll come back to you." Vide said. She started to walk in the direction Goten and Trunks were at.

"_What have I done? I mean it! What have I done to mess up my whole entire life right now._" Gohan thought to himself. Gohan walked back into the plane. He didn't know what do now.

"Videl, why are you here?" Trunks asked. He blocked the crying Goten. "You're suppose to hanging with Gohan, right?"

"I told that clump nugget off. We're on a break, but were still a couple." Videl said. He pushed Trunks out her way. She started to hug the crying Goten. She felt bad for that he had with his brother. "Don't worry, Goten, everything will be fine. Just let time heal all the wounds.

"This is not the day I planned out." Goten muttered to himself. Trunks, Videl, Goten hugged one more time.

End of chapter 13


	14. Two Months Later

Chapter 14 Two months later

There was a knock on the door. Goku answered the door.

"Ulch, what do you want?" Goku asked him.

"Well, it's nice to see you too." He said to Goku.

"I'm sorry, I love what you done with your hair. Why don't you come in?" Goku told him. He came into the room. Videl came downstairs.

"What? Who? Why?" Videl bombarded Goku with questions.

"I came here to apologies." He told them.

"It took you two months to have the courage to say sorry to us." Goku said. "The nerve of you Vegeta just drives me insane."

"I was being stupid; I didn't know what was happening in my head." Vegeta started to say. "Everyone was fighting and I couldn't think right. You shouldn't be living in Satan City. You should be living in West City. Will you guys move back in?"

"Vegeta, I can see what you're saying, but you kicked us out. You don't know how much it really hurts. I thought you were my friend, you just betrayed us like that." Goku told him. "I don't know if I can forgive you."

"It was a mistake, I should have never said that." Vegeta said. "Please can you just move back in, life would be perfect again?"

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, but we are not going to move back in with you until, I can regain your trust again." Goku said. "You coming out here, got me provoked." Goku walked into the kitchen because he was hungry, he tried to find something to eat.

"Videl, you have to forgive me. Please?" He begged to her. "You know it was a mistake, I'm trying to make it all better."

"Vegeta, Goku is right. We thought we could trust you, but your just being a big dork and a bully." Videl scoots him outside.

"Will you Goten Trunks wants to hang with him?"

"I'll tell him… now get off my land!" Videl shouted at him. Vegeta went into the back into the plane all depress. His plan didn't work at all. He thought Goku was going to forgive him, but he realizes they are right. And he's wrong.

"So, who was that at the door?" Gohan asked as he came downstairs.

"It was Vegeta, I'm shocked that jerk showed his face in this house." Goku said. "Goten, did you tell Vegeta what I said?"

"Umm…I did tell him saying something, but it's not appropriate to say since it's a no swearing house." Goten said.

"can you just text me what you said?" His father asked him.

"I rather not say it at all." There was another knock at the door. Goten went to answer the door. End up it was his best friend, Trunks.

"Trunks!"

"Goten!"

"Holy crap, haven't seen your face in awhile." Goten told Trunks. They hugged for a bit.

"Trunks, man, you want something to eat before you guys go to the mall?" Videl asked Trunks, because she didn't want to rude.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I ate on the way. Come on, Goten, my mom is going to anger if we stay any longer."

"Okay. Bye guys! Be back in a few hours." Trunks and Goten left Videl's house and went into Bulma's Plane.

"Well, hello, Goten, I haven't seen you in awhile." Bulma said.

"Ya, same to you."

"So, what did you say to my father when you last visited?"

"Last just say something to piss him off."

"Okay."

* * *

Goku and Gohan flew to North City; they wanted to take another chance to defeat the monster. So, the earth will be saved in all. Surprising, they saw Vegeta in the fight. Vegeta flew back far enough and bumped into Goku.

"Holy shit, it's you!" Vegeta said. "You came to help me, right?"

"Well, we came to kick his ass-" Gohan started to say before his father cut him.

"Gohan, I got this. We came so we can destroy this monster. What are you doing here?" Goku asked him.

"I came to do the same. I have been training nonstop since you guys left. Bulma thought I had gone insane. Sometimes, I think I go insane." Vegeta started to say. "I had to defeat this monster."

"We all know you are insane, but coming out here alone tells me you miss us like crazy. It also shows you're a prick." Goku said.

"I know I'm a prick, so you don't have to tell me that." Vegeta told Gohan and Goku. "Living life without you guys is a living hell and living with you guys is a living hell. It makes no sense to me."

"That's life for you." Gohan said.

"We're here together and there is no need to waste time talking, we got to destroy this monster." Goku said. "Vegeta, would you like to fuse again?"

"Yeah, I think that's the only way we can defeat him." Vegeta said.

"Sweet, I'll take a shot at the second monster." Gohan said as he started to fly away very happy. His dad was happy and so was Vegeta.

"Gohan, I kind of defeated him already, so if you want too you just chill around here." Vegeta told Gohan with a smile. Gohan looks around with a pissed look on his face.

"What's the point? The monster can step on me. I'm just going to go home." Gohan said as flew back down to the ground.

"And Gohan, tell your mother to start making dinner. I am hungry." Goku said.

"Okay, I'll tell her. Bye dad, bye…Vegeta." Gohan said as he flew back into the sky he was one his way to Videl's house.

"_How is this possible? Dad forgiving Vegeta already?! He already said early "You coming out here got me provoked" and he's being all nice to him. I can understand Vegeta will get his ass kicked if he didn't fuse with him. Dad, I don't know what the hell happening in your mind, I hope your thinking straight. To me, you are not."_ Gohan thought to himself as he flew back into town.

* * *

"Okay, you see those two girls over there. Which one would you date?" Trunks asked Goten.

"I would totally go with the blonde. She's cute and I don't sniff a bad attitude from her." Goten replied to Trunks' question.

"What's the matter with you? I'll go with the ginger she's seems so sexy, I know I'm so sexy and I need a sexy lady." Trunks said to Goten.

"You are the biggest dork I have ever met. This why you are my best friend, because we can make each other laugh." Goten said with a smile.

"I'm dead serious. She is so sexy. I mean, damn, where the do see girls like that in our city." Trunks said.

"Hey, dude, they are coming over here." Goten said. "We got to look so sexy that they'll be dying to go out with us."

"I'm proud of you." Trunks said. The two girls walk over to Trunks and Goten.

"Hey, boys, we saw you staring, I hope you like what you see." The blonde girl said.

"Umm.. we do like what see." Trunks said nervously as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm Lucy and this is my friend Korey." Lucy told them.

"I'm Goten and this is Trunks." Goten said.

"Goten? Trunks? Holy shit! I remember you guys. You won the junior division at the world martial arts tournament years ago." Korey said. "I love you… Goten!" She pushed Trunks out of this seat and she took this seat.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, but we got to get going." Trunks said as he got up. _Well, I guess Goten and I were wrong. The ginger likes him and the blonde likes me. Damn."_ Trunks thought to himself. "Goten, let's go, my mother is here."

"Will we ever see you guys again?" Korey asked.

"Maybe on April 10, 2104." Trunks said. "Even know that seems like a very long time from now, it's not."

"Bye guys!" Goten and Trunks said simultaneously. They ran to the front of the mall they stopped to check their breath.

"And this will be the last time we will ever go to the mall in East City." Goten added. "Come on, let's get back to West City Mall." Goten and Trunks instant transmission back to West City Mall. "Okay, is your mom really here?"

"Yeah, she is." Trunks said. "Okay, let's go." Trunks and Goten walked to the front of the Mall. They saw where the plane was at. And they went onto the plane.

"So, how was the mall?" Bulma asked them.

"It was the time my life, I really want to go back." Trunks said sarcastically.

"Same, I love this mall, I think we should move in." Goten said. Bulma laugh a bit.

"You guys are funny. You could dream it, but not believe it." Bulma said.

"Yeah, I'm going to dream about this tonight. And I'm never ever going to forget it." Goten said sarcastically. Goten whispers to Trunks: We are going to try the North City Mall next time, okay?"

"Oh, yeah we are." Trunks said. Goten and Trunks continued to talk until the plane ran into something.

"Holy shit! What was that?" Trunks asked his mother.

"Son! Language! And I think we ran into something." Bulma said.

"Not something! Someone!" Gohan said.

"Gohan!" Goten shouted.

"Gohan, get in here!" Bulma said. Bulma opened the door so Gohan could get in. "Why are you flying out here by yourself?"

"I was going to with my dad to fight the monster, but he fused with Vegeta and I don't think we need me anymore." Gohan explained to Bulma, Goten, and Trunks.

"And Dad, wanted mom to start making dinner too, right?" Goten asked his older brother.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Gohan asked Goten.

"it's dad, I'm shocked he can go an hour without a meal." Goten said to his brother. Everyone did laugh at Goten's statement. It was funny, but true.

"So, is this going to be the last couple of days with that monster running around?" Trunks asked Gohan.

"I don't know, but I do hope so." Gohan said.

"This is great our dads made up so we can all live together again." Goten said excited.

"Goten, I wouldn't get too happy." Bulma started to tell him. "I'm sorry to say your house is fixed and once Goku and Vegeta kill him. You're going back to your house."

"You got to be kidding me!" Goten shouted.

End of Chapter 14


	15. The One Where They Make Up

Chapter 15 The One Where They Make Up **note: chapter 16 is the last part**

"Bye Trunks, I hope to see you soon!" Goten shouted at him.

"Same to you!" Trunks replied back. Goten and Gohan walked back into the Satan's household.

"Gohan, you're back early. Where's your father at?" Chi-Chi asked Gohan.

"He's fighting the monster with Vegeta. I just shocked he's doing that." Gohan told his mother, but he sounded a bit upset.

"So, Gohan, you want go out on a date since we have some free time?" Videl suggested. Goku and Vegeta came into the household all proud. "What's going on?"

"We defeated the monster!" Vegeta and Goku said simultaneously. "So, that means we have to celebrate!"

"Okay, but can we celebrate tomorrow. We need to put all of our stuff back into our house." Chi-Chi told Goku.

"Yeah, of course, let's get going." Goku said.

"Dad, can I at least going on a date with Videl?" Gohan asked him. "We haven't had alone in a while."

"Fine, Goten, why don't you get Trunks to help us? I know you would like to hang out with him again." Goku told Goten.

"Sure, I'll give him a call." Goten said. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed up Trunks' cell number.

"You miss me already."

"No, but my dad said if you want too you can help put the furniture back into my house. We can hang out again."

"Sweet, I'll be there soon." They both hung up there phones. "Mom, I'm going back to Satan City. He instant transmitted out the plane. He was in Videl's house in no time. "Hey, guys!" He said.

"You got here fast, I thought your mom was going to drop you off." Goten asked him.

"Nah, I just instant transmitted here, I think it's was going to be so much fast than mom dropping me off." Trunks explain to his friend.

"You were near your house already?" Goten asked him.

"Yeah. So, let's get going."

"Videl, we're are going to need to borrow and truck to put our stuff, and travel to our house." Goku told her.

"Okay, you can take truck 1 in the first garage. Be safe." She told them. We all waved goodbye.

"This is going to be an amazing date, you know that." Gohan told Videl.

"It' always a great date, if I'm with you." Videl told him. Gohan hugged her.

"You are just too sweet, I love that about you." Gohan told her. They heard the garage door open. They started to their stuff in the back of the truck. "We should get going now."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Videl was a bit upset that her boyfriend had to leave her. She has been living in the same with him for a while, it's going to be different that they won't be in the same house anymore. They went out the front door and they flew into town.

"Goten, you should ask your parents if you can move in with me." Trunks suggested.

"I tried that already, but your mom said no. Your sister is coming back today from camp." He explained to him.

"Are you serious? Damn it, Bulla!" Trunks shouted. Everyone looked at Trunks and Goten wondering what happened over there. "Everything is fine, go back to what you were doing." Trunks said to them. They all shrugged and went back to putting boxes into the back of the truck.

"Bro, what's the matter with you? You know you can't swear in this house." He told him.

"You were serious about that?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"That's lame."

"Right, I said that too." Goten told his friend. They did their best friend handshake.

"Boys, let's get going," Vegeta said.

"Right." Trunks said. They walked in the truck.

"So, dad, are we going to make back to capsule corp one of these wonderful days?" Goten asked his father.

"Goten, why would you ask that?" Goku asked him. "We have our own house we can be living in."

"Or maybe we can go on vacation together?" Trunks asked.

"Now, that would be a nice trip, where should we go? New York, Paris, or Figi?" Vegeta asked them.

"Before we go on vacation we need to get back to living in our house. Then, we can go a nice vacation, because you boys worked hard for us to get that monster dead." Chi-Chi explained to everyone who was in the moving truck.

"I would love that." Goten said. "Trunks, we need to get some girlfriends."

"Yeah, two sexy men like us needs to have some girlfriends."

"Maybe Valese will go out with me. Do you know how perfect that will be for me? I'll be the happiest person in the world." Goten said.

"Yeah, Goten, you are too young to be having a girlfriend. So, you can scratch that idea from your mind." Chi-Chi told him. Goten rolled his at his mother's statement. She said the exact same thing to Gohan.

* * *

"That was a great date." Videl said.

"It's always a good date with you." Gohan said. He made Videl giggle a bit. Gohan smiled at bit. "So, I guess this is the last day I'm going to be living with you."

"Yeah, I know, I'm depressed too." Videl told him.

"I guess, I'll be going, I hope to see you at the big party tomorrow." Gohan told her.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." She kissed his cheek and went inside. Gohan flew off to his house.

* * *

"Wow, I haven't seen this house in so long." Goku said.

"I'm glad it's all back, I missed this place." Chi-Chi said

"Tell, Bulla, I said hey. Have a great night." Goten told Trunks.

"Okay, bye Goten." Trunks said. He instant transmitted back to his house.

"This house brings out too many memories. I'm glad we rebuilt this house." Gohan said.

"Finally, I can sleep in my own bed!" Goten exclaimed. All of them went back inside to enjoy their house again.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry that I was a jerk to you." Goku started to say. "Can you forgive me?"

"I can, but I was the one acting like a jerk. I shouldn't have kicked you out, you are my best friend and I need you in my life." Vegeta told Goku and his family. "Truth is, can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I can." Goku said. They hugged out.

"This is so beautiful." Goten mumble to himself.

End of Chapter 15


	16. The One With a Celebration

Chapter 16 The One With a Celebration

Bulma set down all of the food she, Trunks, and Bulla made.

"Momma, I'm so happy to be back home. I had a great time at camp." Bulla told her mother.

"I'm glad to hear that, so are you happy school is going to start?" Bulma asked her daughter.

"Momma, you must be joking. I am not looking forward for school. I wanted to stay at camp." Bulla said.

"Summer vacation is almost over, sorry." Bulma said as she went to get more food. Goten opened the front door of Capsule Corp.

"How did you get in this house? You need a key to get in." Trunks said to his friend.

"Yeah, I know I need a key to get in your house, but when I was living with Videl, I got very bored and became an expert at picking locks." Goten explained.

"Sometimes, I think you guys can be bad influence to each other." Chi-Chi said. She walked over to help Bulma put all the food outside.

"Goku, Gohan, Goten, you made it. I'm glad you guys did." Vegeta said. "So, honey, how much longer until this party gets started?"

"At 2:30, so about 15 more minutes." Bulma said.

The party went until 9:30 everyone had a great time. Mostly, Vegeta, he had changed after the big fight they had. "All right, I would to make a toast to people who contribute to defeating this monster: Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Videl. If this monster wasn't defeated we would be living in fear." Bulma said.

"Yeah, but we have to go back to school now." Trunks complained.

"This sucks." Goten said.

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted.

"Well, I thought this party was for me, but no, it's about Dad and Goku saying the world." Bulla said.

"She's just a little pissed." Trunks told everyone. Vegeta cranked up the music and everyone danced along.

"Holy, shit!" Goten started to say to Trunks. "Did your parents invited Valese here? Should I ask her to dance with me?"

"Yeah, you'll ask Valese and I'll Marron." Trunks said.

"Okay." The boys walked over to the girls over in the corner of Trunks' backyard bored and yawing.

"Hey, Valese. Wanna dance?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, for sure." Valese told him. "Trunks, this is a sick party, I'm glad you invited me."

"No prob, Valese." Trunks said. "Marron, would you like to dance?"

"Sure." They all dance in the little corned. Goten would have gotten his ass kicked if his mother found out he was dancing with a girl she hasn't approved yet.

"Kakarot, I'm glad to say, we defeated the ultimate warrior." Vegeta said.

"Yep." Goku said.

The End

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if that was a very shitty ending, I wanted to finish this fanfic because I was running out of ideas. I'll make a new fanfic soon.**


End file.
